


The Amazonian Queen

by SurienAdiyah



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Battle, Beast attacks Garnet, Blood, Both are sires and carriers, Cock Sucking, Coma, Denial, Dual Genitalia, F/F, Fighting to claim Amazon, Finger Fucking, Glimpse into their Furure, God's, Incest, Kissing, Lightening strike, Longing, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Murder of friend, Neglect, Oral Sex, Parties, Pregnancy, Recue of Panther cubs, Rescue, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Travel, broken ankle, fighting beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurienAdiyah/pseuds/SurienAdiyah
Summary: Despite the legend of the Amazons. Despite what you have heard. The Amazons are still alive and run by the descendants of these two Queens. Their story although a fabel, is not untrue.





	The Amazonian Queen

Amazonian Queen

 

 

This Tale starts with two Legends. Both of which are every forest dwellers fear. First on our list of fables are a clan of women called the White Star Tribe. This tribe of women laid ground on the side of the mountain where the sun sets. The other tribe were said to live on the opposite side of the mountain, where the sun rises.

 

Rumored to be the only ones in existence with a deeply, rich complexion and bright honeyed eyes that turned up with knowledge. Known for their wit, inventions and creativity. The White Star Tribe are a strong and proud woman. Said to range from six foot too six foot and four inches. Battle capable. Muscular feminine build. Able to reach unsurmountable speeds of which they honed from year five of birth.

 

The Princess of this tribe stood a head above the rest, although slim, she fought and conquered the best of her tribe. Her sun baked skin bore two scars. The middle of both palms seemed to hold gem cut birthmarks, one faded more than the other. She had a cloud of natural curls that rose around her head like a halo of unraveled rope. One of her eyes were the kind of brown that reminded one more of molten gold. The other like a crystal reflecting the sky on a clear cloudless day. A button nose that sat on a cherub face which stood tall atop her long neck. Voice deep and thick like molasses. These dark skinned beauties are mythed to be the only ones in existence to have ever defeated our next folklore.

The next tribe of women are not so elusive. The only one who was allowed to live and write the saga on who they are was sent back with one eye that was gouged out with a hand and cut with the rusted tip of a dagger. His broken skin promised to mar his body until death decided to grip the ends of his shirt and yank him without so much as a goodbye. His hope as well was shattered to pieces after his tortures made sure he could never enjoy the comfort of another woman's heat again . He told of how these women lived close to the clouds. Trained day and night. How each one where warrior trained. whether a mother or child. They all fought to kill. He spoke of how these women stood a foot and a half above his 5”6’ frame. How they didn’t have language. Their mouth’s would open but no sound was heard. He spoke of how they were all blonde with blue eyes, was tan in color and had muscle for skin.

 

These creatures could jump from tree to tree without hesitation. Could walk through fire bare and come out on unscathed. He told tales of how groups of these women would go out at night and fight beasts every few suns. How they wore their kills heads on their shoulder or as helmets. How they used every part of every animal from bone. Skin. Some even drinking the blood for the strength it harbored. He told tales of the tortures these women would influence on any man or a child. How they were neither male or female but had either parts. The Queen and her Princess of the pack were both the tallest. The fittest of the clan.

 

The princess was feared for her ability to fight but also often questioned because her eyes were the color of a drop of honey on white cloth ; So clear, with the slightest Hint of gold. The Princess was beautiful, unclaimed and wasn’t afraid to remind her tribe that she was more than just a born royal. She was a warrior. She had burnished bronze skin that the sun highlighted in several places. Strong, bare shoulders. Her pronounced clavicles. The tip of her turned up nose. The depth of her cupid's bow all added to her modelesque features.

 

The storyteller wished she would have taken him as hers instead he was tortured by the one called Ithaca. Ithaca was the only one of these beautiful aliens that wore the most battle scars; from the scar reaching from the top of her right eye. Her left upper cheek, her nose crooked, lip looked to be continually burst. The mark from her neck to top of her breasts. Her abdomen a field of lesions. Her back. Worse. Legs and arms already painted with previous blood shed. It seemed to him her scars made her beautiful. More beautiful than the ones that bore none. Her tan skin contrasted with the healed reddened wounds, yet dark with need. Want. Hope. He didn’t know if she was the weakest one or the most fearless. Ruthless.

 

One sunrise on a mission for the king she returned with a spoil he offered for her services. She didn’t claim this woman but tainted her from ever becoming claimed. Whenever she wanted her, her spoil would give it to her, in her home or outside of it. Whether being watched or cloaked from the shame of being taken and unclaimed. Ithaca would take her hard and long. If her slave would shed even a single tear Ithaca would give her reasons to shed even more.

 

They called themselves Amazons and were also a clan of women who had adapted the use of both genitalia, and also claimed only one. Garnet hadheard that these were strong and proud women who much like her tribe had hunters and teachers. They all fought, and were all carriers, if they so chose to be. The Amazons were rumored to be as tall as small trees and riddled with muscles and hair as long as that of a horse tail. The Amazons were intimidating. They were all tall and muscled with hair a shade of blonde that almost seemed gold, wearing light leathers that did almost nothing to protect their dignity and yet they showed no fear as they attacked well-armed men. Their skill was frightening.

 

The Amazons fought like demons possessed, every stroke was fast and perfectly delivered, and even though they wore almost no protective armor, they were not harmed, avoiding all attacks. Beautiful. They were described as beautiful. Maybe the country was ready to witness their beauty and strength but what the country wasn’t ready for, was the effects of which would happen if these two; stories told to misbehaving children; met.

 

Garnet needed a mate to keep her clan safe but none of the other tribes were of any match to her people. No sense of loyalty no sense of honor these cults were committing incest, sleeping and claiming anything that moved, they also kidnapped and raped and tortured the male species. Garnet’ tribe of women had no need for the use of man.

 

They were born with either parts to satisfy the one they claimed as theirs. You claim one you bed one. when the White Star women were attacked Garnet was resting in her cot. Alone. A dark haired blue eyed woman from the cult of incests come to try to force a claim upon her. Topping Garnet the woman tried her hardest to take. Garnet was stronger she sensed the monstrosity before she could enter her body. Jerking the dark haired princess off of her, she reached lower for her self made arrow pulled, aimed and pierced her chest.

 

Three guards entered after the sounds reached them outside her hut. Garnet knew it was because she hadn’t chosen and the other groups were becoming impatient. Calling a meeting with every tribe leader to assure them that the time she is using is being used to decide on who would best contribute to her tribe. They all seemed to understand and promised to give her until the last cycle of the next full moon to decide there would be no further contact with her unless she chooses to do so earlier.

 

Leaving her home in search for this mysterious group was the easiest thing she had ever done. Of course she was worried for her people but her warriors could easily defeat any of those clans in their sleep. From the stories it would take ten light cycles to reach the Amazons. On her trip she brought water and the warmth that rested atop her cot and an extra loin cloth and top her bow and staff, anything else would weigh her down.

 

Garnet walked from sunrise to sunset using it as a compass to lead her straight to this legendary clan. She camped in the jungle of trees and fallen leaves. In caves. Always on alert fearing the worst. Snaking her way through the driveway of rows of tightly spaced maples and oaks, the bare trees allowing light to filter through and shine down to blanket the ground beneath their towering heads. Their leaves of yellow and orange reflecting the shimmering sunshine, cloaking her feet in gold. It was strange, the serenity of the automn air. The blissful array of colors. The crunch of thick leaves beneath her feet. The awful feeling of being watched. Garnet could feel the crushing weight of eyes on her. Yet she journeyed on.

 

The closer she walked to the first appearance of the sun that gracefully aided her journey, the more she could hear the animals howling. Growling. Walking around her. Stalking her, but never laid eyes upon them, that fact alone made her grow suspicious. She had been walking for five days and had eaten every animal that crossed her path and now, nothing? She was hungry. She lived on random bouts of fruit and wild berries she found but nothing truly satisfied her hunger.

 

On her ninth cycle of the sun, Garnet decided to climb the tallest tree to get a better view of the land. At the top she saw what looked like a hut, in a tree and made up of it. That confused her but she knew it was them. Not noticing the brittlebranch she steps onto it . Snapping in half the branch opens to a one way trip for Garnet.

 

Landing on her ankle Garnet screams as the pain rippled through each nerve alerting them of her agony. Out of water only her container that she had in her backpack along with a blanket and a change of clothes Garnet had no choice but to use a arrow head to cut her least favorite top (which just so happened to be the one she was wearing ) to wrap it around her ankle for pressure. Standing she uses her staff as an aid.After nine days of walking and four of eating fruit with barely a drop of water left she falls to the jungle floor. Dizzy, hungry in pain and deprived of energy.

 

She awakes again once the sun is once again rising, Now closer to the blinding bulb than ever before. She stares at it in wonder. Garnet knows that she needs to keep moving. She was ready. She had to be. Sitting up, Garnet begins to lean on her healthy side , almost on her knee Garnethears it. The deliberate snapping of branches and crumpling of dry leaves. In only seconds foot steps surround her.

 

“ who’s there?.....I think my ankle is broken.”

 

Only wind whistles around her. Picking up speed and depth. It seemed to howl into her. Whispers crashing against her ears. Urging her to listen closer. Forcing her to shiver as it chilled her heated skin.

 

A moonstone was thrown near her. She almost jumped but hadn’t the strength. Turning her head every which way trying to locate its launcher. After a moment of contemplation Garnet reaches her hand out. Picking up the stone the whispers stop. The wind settles and she hears a deep husky voice with a imperceptible feminine undertone.

Garnet stayed down, She knew what it meant to be a woman and face the Amazons. Amazons weren’t as merciful with any female adversaries they fought. Women were enslaved, taken by them or killed. Either of which made it so they were never heard of again. Garnet’ hands shook. She was never one to fear but the tales of these people would make any knight kneel. And every king bow.

 

 

“ You exist? Why are you here? Who are you?”

 

Her voice was smoky and low. It reminded Garnet of the fur of her white wolf. Of incense. Of the spiral of milk in a good cup of any hot beverage. It reminded her of delicious things she had yet tasted, or wishedvery much that she could taste.

 

“I’m Garnet. Princess of the White Star. Why did you give me a stone? Are you going to kill me?”

 

“ It’s the only way for you to communicate with us. Why are you here Princess?”

 

“ My people and I were attacked.”

 

“Why?”

 

“ I am past the age of claiming and have yet to do so. Other tribes want to claim a strong leader. Are you going to kill me or take me prisoner. I’d really rather come freely if that’s ok.”

 

“Place the stone back on the ground.”

 

Once again the wind ruffled against her from all directions sending shivers down her spine. And a low swish as the air curves it’s way through bone sounding a shallow melody into her soul. A three foot arrow about as thick as her bow finger came to a stop near the stone. Once again she almost flinched, instead a gasp exited from her lips. Picking up the stone Garnet is ready to protest when she hears the same gruff voice.

 

“ You can come. Not as prisoner, unless, no one claims you.”

 

“Claims me? I came too claim not be claimed. “

 

Deep resonate laughs travels through the trees enters her ears and courses straight to her heart, tugging at it to speeds never before reached. Garnet knew why they laughed . She held her body still, showing no signs of her body’s will forher to cower.

 

“ Can I see you? All of you?”

 

Stepping forward, Garnet is in awe. What she noticed first was the feet that held this person up.Stance purposeful. Ready to chase if Garnet were in fact going to try to flee. Ankles wide with a thick leather strap around them. Calves the size of Garnets thighs. Jasper’ thighs were something Garnet had never seen before, yeah, sure she has muscle, everyone does but what she saw in Jasper’ legs weren’t just muscle. Uninhibited. Unadulterated. Strength. Power. At that moment Garnet knew the stories were real. She was in the presence of the top of the food chain. Where was she? Along with the phytoplankton; something she didn’t even knew existed yet, so, yeah.

 

Hips round and wide, well past child bearing. If not for the trickles of blonde and her Asymetrical skirt keeping her bare flesh hidden, Garnet was sure her gaze would have been planted. Unmoved. String wrapped around her body as though she were a gift from the Gods, wrapped just for her. Char markings like tattoos coinciding with the sun, highlighting each muscles it came in contact. Her skin patched to perfection as it glistened with every bead of sweat. Deep set pack of abs that lay perfectly swaddled in thick dark leather.

 

Breasts like two swollen birds perched on a tree. Perfectly spaced. Covered barely by six straps one around the top of her ribs, placed nearly under her breasts. One atop her breasts. Another strapped around the center of her mounds, covering the darkened flesh. One crossing over the one covering her nipples and looping across the opposite shoulders with the other one doing the same on the opposite side. And a thinner twisted piece of leather that sat on her sternum and separates into two separate pieces the bottom wrapping around her torso and the top straps on either side of her neck. All coming together in maze between her shoulder blades.

 

Sized greatly enough for Garnet to imagine that they would fit almost perfectly inside her palms. Aside from the extra that was sure to seep out. Broad shoulders that defied gravity. Every muscled laid out perfectly. Hand sculpted. Stone. Statue. Smooth. Idol. Jasper stood with muscles that bore through her clothes without effort. Skin tight from there girth. They lay a second defense. An automatic weapon in disguise. Neck wide. Tight. Heartbeat pulsates between its junctures.

 

Eight sharpened teeth the size of Garnet’ fingers rests upon her collar. Eyes that Garnet was sure shone bright in the sun now glowing in the shadows as Jasper uses her frame to block out the heated rays.

 

Jasper cocked her head a little to the side, exactly as a predatory animal does when it's considering its prey, planning the first move. Planning to kill . It was not a very pleasant expression to be pinned down by, but Garnet was unable to defend herself if need be. So she lay there beneath the weight of it, lifting her chin trying to hold the gaze hidden by her warriors mask.

 

“ The mask?”

 

Jasper’ chin lifted to remove the absurdly large mask and then dropped to meet Garnet’ eyes. Her eyes were narrowed in a catlike shape, her thick, black lashes fluttered. To Garnet she was beyond beautiful. A one of a kind kept in mint condition. No scar stood at attention from her skin. Garnet wondered if she had even seen battle. A leader? Maybe even a Princess? Garnet was convinced that as soon as battle began Jasper would fallback. Protected by her best warriors. Without that mask hiding her fiery stare. Her gaze. Potent. Electric. Held Garnet in place. Made her lungs collapse. Reinflate. Forcing her breathing to come in faster. Jasper was gorgeous,and she wanted her. Badly, and by the Gods, was that not sitting well with Garnet.

 

There was pure power to her form as she stood gazing down at Garnet, her long lashes lowered over her eyes, breath even. Gone was Garnet’ breath. Garnet tried not to stare at this force of nature, but when she glanced Garnet’ way with a cocky grin, she knew Jasper knew what she was thinking. Jasper sensed her. She was caught. Jaw firm and poised, lips thick and a subtle pale pink. The ripple of her muscles along her sides. Her dark skin patched with light. Her lips. Her hair. Her existence was a beacon that drew Garnet’ gaze and made her lose the battle she was having with her lungs.

 

One by one each person stepped from behind the cloak of the woods. One by one Garnet watched. Shocked. One by one she saw a legend. She was told that all Amazons were beautiful.

But ALL the ‘Amazons’ were beautiful. Almost unnaturally so. Their skin was soft and smooth, their features pleasing. The larger woman was easily the most beautiful of the Amazons, and Garnet found herself pondering over her own beauty. Her eyes moving down the blonde’s body despite her wish to focus on the possible fact that she may be sentenced to a life of servitude. Or worse.

 

The Amazon smiled and it wasn’t a gentle gesture. It contrasted with her sharp face, made her seem almost inhuman, yet still magnificently beautiful. Her hair glowed in the brightness of the sun, trailing down from her head in a sea of golds. Her eyes were like diamonds. Yellow? Gold? Bold and dark, with a speck the deep color of coal. The blonde’s body was crafted like a work of art Jasper’ body was impeccable. The body of a warrior and no beauty was lost because of it. No curves sacrificed.

 

Again Garnet shifts her weight to her left side. Bending her knee under her as she Try’s to stand. Garnet then unceremoniously tumbles back down. A wide bruise coloring her left knee. She had never felt so heavy before. She could barely breath, barely move.

 

“ Don't. Let me.”

 

Handing her mask and the fired arrow off to the Amazon to her right Jasper bends low at her knees, carefully she tucks her arms behind Garnet’ back and under her knees. lifting Garnet’ form effortlessly Jasper is in awe of the warm bare chested woman against her. Skin touching skin. Slick coating her like she was drizzled in raw honey. In comparison Garnet was a lot cooler than herself. Her skin. Impossibly soft. Breath like backed cinnamon.

 

Before succumbing to the weightlessness of her mind, Garnet found herself inhaling deeply, as if on impulse. There was a heat to her, as Jasper lingered above her, and that seemed to merge with the forest. Grass. Trees. Life. Something dark and deep and mysterious, something she would say would announce power. Jasper possessed enough strength to own it. Utterly. The intoxicating fragrance that was partially the heat of her skin as she rose over Garnet. She smelled of earth and flames.

 

Waking up the sun was down and the only light visible were the two torches that were set ablaze in two of the four dark corners. Standing Garnet could see a bowl and a goblet of some kind. Still exhausted Garnet awoke only to eat and drink what was already prepared and waiting for her. She didn’t know where exactly she was and she didn't care. She was too exhausted to. But she did know that the woman who had carried her. The Princess. Kept her word , From the look of the hut she was in, Garnet was no prisoner.

 

Sitting inconspicuously in one of the dark places held by the spacious room, Jasper sat unmoved. Flames reflecting in her irises so vividly it was shocking she went so unnoticed. Her eyes weren’t the only thing the fire seemed to caress; Garnet’ skin seemed to danced underneath the control of the inferno. Like a bronze statue she stood as she ate. Carefully watching The moon princess, Jasper feels like a mortal kneeling before Zeus. Breath escaping her in huffs. Eyes glued. The hard lines of her Jaw, tightened as she clamped her teeth together. Imagining the soft curves of Garnet’ against her own. Her lips against Jaspers. Would there be a spark? Would the sky open up and grant them passage? Would aphrodite set up home in their hearts?

 

Finding her way back to the warmth of the furs, Garnet soon found herself once again following the path she once paved, comfortable in the massive hovel. She lay splayed out on a massive plush pallet falling once again into darkness. Comforted by the gentle gaze of her keeper.

 

Unbeknownst to Garnet, her sobs and whimpers carried through the empty spaces of Jasper’ home. Body flopping side to side. Eyes fluttering like the wings a hummingbird. Brows so close together Jasper thought they had become one. Tears escaping with each chance. Garnet dreamed of a battle. Bolts of light. Water. Wind. Darkness. Pain. But it wasn’t a faceless, nameless person she dreamed of. It was her own. Death.

 

Within seconds Jasper was by her side, wiping her cheeks, speaking as would one a child having a nightmare. Jasper was so gentle that Garnet’ brain hadn’t even registered her touch, her voice. Garnet couldn’t fathom the attraction Jasper, herself was experiencing. It was profound. neurological. Genealogical. When Jasper lifted Garnet into her lap and rocked her that was instinctively subjective. Meant only for. Shown only too. Garnet.

 

Only when the sun began to light the world did Jasper decide to leave Garnet’ side. Laying her gently back on her bed, covering her limp body with heavy furs to keep her comfortable. Jasper’ home was roughly the size of a two car garage. With a five foot wide wrap around porch, enclosed by taut rope. The wood was mostly dark with a few light planks added for what some would call texture. In her door and window frames held white cloth. A sizable wooden table, wood framed bed made to fit two seven foot 'Amazons', and enough space to raise a child. Of course all of this was risen fifty feet off of the earth floor.

 

Sunrise every morning Jasper would find her right hand and childhood friend. Although she wouldn't use such a strong word to describe their relationship. Their mothers knew each other. They grew up together. Kira has a jealous soul. Always wanted what the Princess had. Always wanted the Princess. Knowing each other for so many years, made more sense for them to be 'allys' than the perfect enemies. Jasper would find her ally and race her through the forest. By the time the colors had illuminated into a steady golden hue the two were drained and ready for a dip in the river. They didn't.

 

Not only because the last time they did Kira groped her and tried to seduce Jasper into taking her. Claiming her. Jasper was absolutely mortified. Don't get me wrong Kira is beautiful, maybe even in a similar definition of the word. Two braids the width of two fingers lay atop her ears as the clumped loose hair weighed down by her natural oils encircle around them and half reach just beneath her shoulder blades, while the other Long straggly, loc’s are held in a loose bun framing her narrow face in streams of white. She wore a simple hide top one lengthy leather strap sewn into the bottom underneath her breasts around her back cross crossed and brought over either shoulder to be sewn at the hems there. Her skirt laid no leather. She was a half a foot shorter than Jasper, but a great warrior. She fought to win. Six scars lay on her body. Four were given as gift from Jasper during training.

 

Kira was found stretching on the earths surface below her hut. Muscles twisting and bending to her every will. Hair flowing around her like a veil behind her. The sun and clouds tinting her tanned skin bronze and her eyes reflected the sky. Jasper didn’t know why the Gods hadn’t chosen Kira as her mate. It would have been perfect. They have known each other since birth they fought along side one another. Protecting one another. They laughed and played like children. And she was spectacle to whiteness. Noticing Jasper distracted, Kira leapt forwards tackling Jasper beneath her. Pinned her hands above her head. Gaining her bearings Jasper easily flipped them over. Jasper now on top she pins Kira in the same fashion she was once fixed. Smiling down Jasper notices that her pelvis lay atop of Kira’. Immediately she Removes herself from her. Offering a hand to Kira as aid,They connect once again before she darts out before Jasper. They ran down their secret path talking along the way, as they always had.

 

“ Cheater.”

 

“ Ha. So what are you going to do with the girl?”

 

“ I don’t know yet, I haven’t the chance to speak to her yet. Something happened during the night. She cried. She was asleep but she cried.”

 

“ Well, did you wake her and tell her to quiet down?”

 

“ No.”

 

“ What? You just watched her cry?”

 

“No. I held her.”

 

“ You what? Growing soft?”

 

“ If I am, it has everything to do with her. She has caught my attention.”

 

“ Okay, listen to me Jas. I was there I saw the way she looked at you. She looked at us all like that. You weren’t special to her. You were new. She is an outsider. She will never become one of us. She said she wanted to claim someone, you think she will win?”

 

“ Look, you have heard the tales, we all have. She is real. They are real. Only the Gods know what they can offer. She is no threat.”

 

“ So your going to claim her.”

 

“ I didn’t say that. I don’t know. I will have to speak with her first. Would that be so bad Kira? Me claiming her.”

 

“ No. My Princess.”

 

“ Kay, don’t do that. I am sorry that the Gods haven’t opened my eyes too you. I’m sorry that I have hurt you. But, don’t I deserve to be happy? To find the one meant only for me?”

 

“ What happens if she doesn’t choose to claim you, Princess? Then what? I am right here I have always been right here. You don’t want to be happy.”

 

“Kira, you don’t have to leave....”

 

Alone in the forest, Jasper all but screams as she confronts the simple fact that she may be right. What happens if Garnet Chooses to claim another. Should she claim Kira or continue to be alone. The thought of claiming Kira sent uncomfortable chills down her spine and sent her feet running in the direction of her home. In the night, Jasper had sent for their healer to lace Garnets drink in a strong herb, known for curing sickness, pain and healing broken bones. This she said came from faeries.

 

Jasper had never seen them so she wasn’t sure they existed but she wasn’t a healer. She was sure Garnet would be awake and probably confused. Stretching her stride Jasper closes in on the outskirts of her village she can see her home . Once near Jasper notices Garnet languidly walking around her home. To Jasper it was as though she were floating. Gliding. Walking was for the ones beneath her. Including Jasper herself. Climbing the tree ( not the latter) Jasper finds her way in front of Garnet.

 

Inhaling too much too quickly Garnet chokes. Coughing and sputtering broken vowels. Jasper almost lost her own watching the dark woman. The last automn sun just behind her. Casting a globe like halo full of contrasting light and dark shades of gold. her hair changing colors like a raven's wing, jet black one moment and then a deep, silky blue with tints of green. Like that, Garnet seemed to own the sun itself. Was it following her? Did it rise because she rose? Did she command it too? Jasper was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice the dark haired beauty standing just in front of her. Eyes cast towards the sky because that’s where Jasper seemed to lay her head.

 

“ It’s you. Thank you, for helping me. For healing me. Thank you, for last night. I awoke in your arms. I am sorry for disturbing you.”

 

“ I am Jasper, Princess of the Amazons. You are welcome...... I don’t usually touch others without permission but..... Where are you hiding the stone?”

 

“ My chest. Do you need it back?”

 

“ I don’t. We have a lot to discuss. Let me walk you to breakfast?”

 

“Someone already brought it up. There’s a lot, I haven’t eaten yet so...Join me?”

 

Sitting themselves at the wooden table Jasper made two plates full of fruits, meats and bread. The two sit and eat as the sun continues its debut. Every few bites Garnet would look over her bowed head and thick lashes to the other Princess. Every time she did she saw Jasper eyes. Reading her. Studying her. her bright taupe eyes saw into the very depths of Garnet. She felt unclothed before her. As naked as a prayer, that was a feeling she was not used to.

 

“ You said we needed to talk.”

 

“ ........... I will gather my best fighters to duel. You can choose then who you would like to claim. That is unless they claim you first.”

 

“ What happens then?”

 

“ You become theirs. If you refuse you must fight until one no longer stands, then you will be escorted out. Never to return.”

 

“ There is no need. I already know who I want to claim. You.”

 

“ You would do better to ask me to claim you.”

 

“ Have you ever seen war? Fought with the best you so claim to have? If so, Your skin says different.”

 

“ So it is a title that you are after, not strength.”

 

“ I already have a title. I do not need yours..... Last night, you held me, Why?”

 

“ You looked.... So, you only chose me because you think of me weak?”

 

“ No. I don’t believe that. If I am to be with one. Then I want to be with someone who affects me. My body.”

 

“ Tell me. How do I affect your body Princess?”

 

She made Garnet want to fling all her cares and worries away and to profess with ardor and adoration that when she looked upon her she saw someone who made her heart ache with need. Garnet wanted to drop to her knees before her. Place her hands upon her thighs and beg her to feel what she herself feels every time she looked into her eyes.

 

“ I will tell you after I have won you.”

 

“ You truly believe that you can? You do understand that when I win. No one will claim you and you will either be ones slave or killed. Your people will be die out. Your clan, nothing more than the legend told to royalty.”

 

“ If I asked you too claim me, would you Princess?”

 

“........... Kira, what is it?”

 

“ I am sorry Princesses. But you are needed.” I will escort Princess Garnet to your bathing hole for privacy.”

 

“ Garnet, if you will excuse me. Later?”

 

“ Of course Princess.”

 

*****

 

 

Leaving Kira with Garnet will never make Jasper feel good right? So maybe there is nothing to truly worry over. Maybe it is just Jasper’ overworked imagination. And trust me when I say that Garnet had overworked it and Jasper several times in the fantasies that has taken her over. I mean the sheer magnitude of times Garnet kissed Jasper is past obsess worthy. Last night alone while Garnet lay in her arms, Jasper only thought of her naked. What did her nipples look like? Were they small or large? Were they as sensitive as hers? What about her mons Veneris, was it fleshy or flat? In truth Jasper would claim Garnet as her own. She planned too.

 

Finding her Queen Jasper kneels and asks what is needed of her. Informing the Queen that she was in the middle of an important conversation with the princess of the White Star. Now standing to her full height Jasper is paled by what she hears.

 

“ Darling , I have not sent for you. Who said that I did?......... Dear? Are you alright? Jasper, talk to me daughter.”

 

“ Guards...... Bring me the five.”

“ Jasper, what is happening?”

 

“ Kira is happening.”

“ Keola, Zhora? to my waters. The princess is in trouble........ Anja, Neva, Sultan? Scout the woods sound the horn if you find her. You two? my quarters. If she is there bring her here and sound the Queens horn. GO!”

 

Scattering off the Five which is normally seven with Kira, and Ithaca; which is out hunting; are the ones who help to protect the princess, her best warriors. Jasper runs off too. Seeking her princess on the path only she and Kira know about. A path they paved as kids. A path they run on every morning. Heart beating through her chest, mind racing feet pounding at the earth, Jasper is more scared now than she had ever been. How did she not know? How could she not know?

 

 

*****

 

“ So how did you sleep Princess, I hope well?”

 

“ Yes, Kira, thank you. You were there when the Princess found me. You two must be close if you are on her right. How long have you known each other?”

 

“ We cried for our mothers milk together. And yes I was there. She found you before then, she alerted me that you were headed towards our camp. She saved you from a few attacks, I am sure you heard them.”

 

“ I knew I was being followed. If she followed me, how did she communicate with you?”

 

“ Through the wind. I thought you would have caught that by now. When we first approached you, what did you hear?”

 

“ Through the wind I heard whispers. Music. A song. Nothing I had ever heard before. But after the music faded I heard nothing only the air rushing in and out of my ears.”

 

“ Well, then maybe it is fate after all. “

 

“ What do you mean?”

 

“ Have you chosen who you wanted to claim yet princess? Or are you waiting to meet everyone?”

 

“ I have chosen, Your Princess.”

 

“It is said that everyone Has a song to sing. But only your mother and your pair can hear it. Too bad , I won’t let that happen.”

 

Garnet. Unclaimed. Holds title of Princess. Has dark pigmentation. and her dual colored eyes, made her a target to every single Amazonian. Kira, admirer of her Princess wants to kill Garnet. Tries to kill Garnet. Tries to rape Garnet. Take her from the Amazonian Princess. Use Garnet so she is of no use to her. Lifting her blade Kira back hands the unguarded Princess. Unsheetheing her weapon Garnet readies herself to fight. Their blades crossed and Garnet almost lost her grip.

 

She was a strong woman, used to fighting even stronger opponents and yet the tanned skinned warriors strength surprised her and if not for her considerable skills she would have lost the bout right then and there. Kira had enough presence of mind to slacken her grip and let the Princess slide forward at the lack of resistance. Then, before the she could recover her footing, the Amazon hits her with an elbow to the face. twice. Sending the woman reeling back with a burst of blood escaping in lines from her nose. The dark woman shook her head affected by the Amazons attack.

 

The Amazon didn’t waste the opportunity and advanced. She didn’t hold back, her sword battering the other woman’s defenses, until the dark skinned beauty slipped and the Amazon parried the sword out of her hand. The Princess looked down at her hand, almost shocked. Garnet turned her bright eyes towards Kira, hundreds of emotions held in her gaze. Garnet was young, no older than twenty three and the epitome of beautiful, with two eyes that almost seemed to be two side of the sky. One held the sun rise while the other a clear cloudless day.

 

They were so bright with the will to live that Kira hesitated Before Using the blunt end of the dagger. Kira attacks Garnet, hitting her on the right temple. Stunned, Losing all cognizance of the world around her. Mind foggy. Body too weightless or too heavy to move. Rolling Garnet on her stomach Kira lifts her skirt. Kneading her, causing her flesh to ripple. Unable to fight back Garnet tries to scream, only air and a squeak meets the forest around her. Taking out her member Kira starts to massage herself along with Garnet.

 

Lengthening Kira exhales as her tip finds Garnet’ second entrance. Pushing in she is met with dry resistance. Licking her fingertips to spread it over herself, she doesn’t notice the thundering footsteps closing in. Garnet does and she tries once again to scream, head feeling less cloudy , her voice rings loud, pushing past the trees and the brush into Jasper’ ears.

 

Following the desperate sound of her person Jasper’ speed quickens; as if possible; as she barrels through the forest. Finding Kira kneeled over Garnet’ bare flesh and her appendage coated in wetness, Jasper loses all grip with reality. Everything went black. All she knew is that she carried Garnet to the healers and dragged Kira to the holding cells. By now Garnet has come too and was able to tell what she remembered happening. Garnet was able to fill in some of the blank spaces from Jasper’ memory as well.

 

“ It honestly wasn’t much of a fight. You threw her off of me. Straddled her and kept hitting her. I groaned and you came over to me. You didn’t speak, your eyes were dark, But you didn’t hurt me. I told you that I was okay. That she didn’t get far.”

 

Later the healer confirmed that what Garnet told was true. She was in fact still pure. Jasper was in fact relieved but had no time to celebrate on it. She had a burial to prepare for.

 

*****

 

Meeting with Kira was the last thing she wanted to do. But she did it. If only to ask why. Even though she knew why. She wanted Kira in the arena. Dead. By Jasper hands and with her own blade. Stepping up she stared into Kira’ cell and back down to her knuckles, Jasper knows that what Garnet said was true. The bruises the cuts, burst lip, nose, cheek. Even her eyebrow was split.

 

“ Eat. Drink. For tonight, you die. Friend. “

 

“ You don’t want to know why?”

 

“ You are the only answer. Kira. You betrayed me. You tried to steal what was Garnet’ to give away. You tried to steal what was mine to have. Your stone will be marked ‘ TRAITOR’. ”

 

“ JASPER....... JASPER .......JASPER.”

 

 

*****

 

As Garnet makes her way to the duel. Escorted by the 'five'. Every woman they passed stared. Gawking. Sizing her up ready to devour her. Claim her. Take her. Possess her. Fill her with their seed and pass her on to the next. Everywhere she looked she saw sapphires. Soft Beautiful blues surrounded her. The setting sun adding in there luster. Burning them lavender. ( who would have thought sapphires were so hard to describe.) Even her guides side eyed her. Lust changing their eyes dark. Head held high. Chest out. Hips swayed. Garnet walked like a Goddess. The epitome of strength and of power. Royal blood blazing it’s own course through her veins. With each step Garnet commanded more eyes. More attention. And she received it full force. Gorgeous woman all but fighting each other just to look at her. Once the arena was reached Garnet made her way to the top.

 

The Queen sat nearest Garnet. The five just behind her. This was the first moment they had met. Under horrible circumstances no less. But she greets the Princess with poise and respect. Voice low and serene like the held note of a saxophone.

 

“ Princess Garnet, of the White Star. I am honored to meet you. Your journey must have been tedious and now this. I am truly sorry that this happened to you. We thought we could trust her. How are you feeling dear?”

 

“ Queen. Trust me the pleasure is all mine. I am fine, shaken but your daughter has made most of my nerves rest. I am worried about how she will fare afterwards. Traitor or not, blood or not. A friend Is a friend.”

 

“ I am sad to say that Jasper never trusted Kira. She kept her close because she knew she would keep her safe. Also, because she didn’t trust her to run around the town. My daughters trust is something that doesn’t come easily. Although I must say. There must have been a reason Kira betrayed her. What happened?”

 

“ She asked me what I had heard before they gave me the moonstone last morning. I told her I heard whispers and a melody. A song. After that she hit me with the pummel of her dagger.”

 

“ I am truly sorry. My daughter will end any future worries you have.”

 

Garnet watched as the woman stood her full height. Her blonde hair that she wore up in a messy knot full of dreads, at the base of her head, the hair glittering in the soft light had given the illusion of it having a silver cast to it, Her face was nice, but it was her smile that was easily imprinted in her brain. Her mouth was basic, her lips were basic, her eyes were basic... Everything about her was basic, save for her hair. And her smile. When she smiled, she put everything she possessed into it. When she smiled, your entire body ached to react to it, you wanted to smile too. She smiled so true that her eyes were almost hidden from view. Garnet wished more than anything to see her Princess smile.

 

The crowd hushed as Kira was thrown in and walked towards Jasper in the middle. Weapon in hand. Unintelligible whispers were heard through the arena as the two faced off. Kira looked so tense and broken. From the way her head moved up and down Garnet could tell she was talking to Jasper. Jasper showed no signs of interest, as she began to circle. Kira followed step by step, foot overstepping foot.Kira struck first. Jasper dodges it easily. Again and again Kira tried her best to strike her Princess but time and time again Jasper parried each blow.

 

Jasper was leaning back on her heels with a languidness that belied its underlying power, rippling just beneath her skin. Her shoulders were slack. Easy, her one hand on the soft pommel of one of her trainers swords, moving it with a swiftness. Power. Heat. That roared into and around the crowd. With each spark of the metals that clashed against one another, the women cheered and whistled. Some screamed for blood others cried for it. They moved so fast Garnet’ eyes could barely register what was happening. Her mind did.

 

Jasper is the definition of ‘Amazon’, she was so powerful that ever strike made the others sword falter. So quick she ran circles around Kira. So calculating that it almost seemed as though she was playing with her food before becoming bored and pouncing. When Jasper screamed, it was as though she was talking to the Gods. They listened. For the wind picked up speed causing Kira to slow her attacks. One swipe. One thrust and Kira was on her knees. Picking up Kira sword, Jasper throws her own to stand in the earth.

 

“ ANY LAST WORDS ?”

 

“ I Love You.”

 

Jasper watched her for a long moment. Only breathing. Existing. Her eyes narrowed, surveying her. Jasper took her time. She looked disgusted while doing it. Her expression was as evil as hell itself. Fixing her in place with a glance that could have damned her soul. Cast her into the lake of fire.

 

The point of Kira’ blade slowly entered her chest until hilted. On her heel she leaned back only held up by the sword that was stuck in the earth behind her. Dripping what once kept her alive. The traitor was defeated. She fell to her side on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Garnet saw it. The bright red ichor pulsing out of her many slashes at her sides and thighs. Oozing slowly down coloring the earth like So many others. Red.

 

Jasper tilted her head a little toward Garnet, with her full mouth trying to keep from smiling, her eyes flashing behind her thick lashes... She bowed. She bowed to Garnet.

 

Garnet’ heart rose like acid in the back of her throat. Her heart considered skipping a beat... And then it did. Her heart deliberately skipped a beat. Knowing in that moment it could have killed her. It could have kept forgetting, stilling forever. Attraction does that though right? It steals microseconds of time from you. Time, you will never get back? It steals your breath. It stole Garnet’. She stole it.

 

Addressing her people Jasper Is all gruff. Steady words flow out of her. One would think she would be out of breath after the battle she just faced. But her voice rang out loud and clear through the ears of each member. Soared above the trees. Announcing to every beast that she still holds reign. And a traitor has been defeated that day.

 

“TONIGHT, I HAVE SEVERED MY RIGHT HAND. TONIGHT, A WARRIOR HAS FALLEN. TONIGHT, A TRAITOR HAS BEEN SLAIN. TONIGHT, WE STAND TALL FOR OUR OWN AND WE WILL GUIDE HER ON HER NEXT JOURNEY. PREPARE THE BURIAL. FOR TONIGHT, WE MOURN A SISTER.”

 

Like a predator she strode to the right of Garnet. Eyes like slits on her face, narrowed with a satisfied glint. Arms slightly swaying with the wind. Step by step she approaches and with each footfall Garnet leaks for Jasper. Yearning to be taken captive and claimed by her. So close to passing Garnet, Jasper casted her a sidelong glance and then she smiled. The same smile she was once fighting to control, won out, her mouth curving up at the corners, her eyes narrowing further with a sparkle that teased at its edges. Garnet brain shut Down. Jasper' smile removed the Queens from her memory.

 

" You are perfect."

 

“When your shadow darkens. Find me.”

 

Voice low. Authoritative. Possessive. When she spoke she placed a hand on Garnet’ shoulder . And Garnet in turn placed a hand on her forearm. Garnet was prepared for the breathlessness and the lightheaded feelings that accompany Jasper. However; what she was not prepared for, was how soft she felt beneath her fingertips, her skin Like satin. Like silk. Like pressing your skin to the belly of a woman. Like Kisses . Lips against lips. Velvety like the slick sweetness of a center beneath your tongue. A taste and feeling that you can revel in.

 

Heat sparked. Crackled like the sky before a lightening storm. Jasper’ smile widened as she noticed the lustrous drip of Garnet’ lips. The wistful tilt of her head. The intense sexual deprivation of her eyes. Silently, Jasper purred. The midnight Goddess flooding her body with light. Desire. Garnet has set spark to the wet match of Jasper’ body and she was sure that the blaze has now grown into the Eternal Flame everyone so wished to find. Refusing to defuse. But then the most amazing thing happened. She chuckled.

 

Garnet laughed too, not because the situation was particularly funny. It wasn't. There wasn’t any humor in what had just occurred ; but because Jasper’ laughter weaved its way through her person, bubbling like lava before it erupted, destroying the earth; or did it cleanse it?Whichever direction her laughter forced Garnet to bend, She was incredibly infectious. Garnet had never heard the princess laugh. When she did, there was a bold commitment to the sound of it. The sound rumbled from The deepest parts of her being. She laughed not for others. It was her truth. And it heavily announced it’s itself forcing Garnet’ womanhood to pour. 

 

As promised the celebration/ funeral progressed. Music, food, dancing singing. Jasper didn’t attend. Neither did Garnet. As she was told Garnet found Jasper in her hut just as her shadow began to darken. The sun would soon be setting. But in the hut the Darkness played. Jasper’ profile was built of shadows and those fairylike flitters of light that shown through the openings of her hut.

 

Her gaze... I wish I could describe it better, the potent predatory look, cut deeper into Garnet than any sharpened edge of metal ever could. Killing Garnet. Slowly. The strength. Causing Garnet to go into heat. Needing. There was something else beneath it all. Lust. Because when she looked at her this time, her eyes drifted over Garnet. Down. Down. Lower. Lower. Yup.... Slow, achingly slow, her eyes traveled back up to Garnet’ face. And then, that same cocky little grin, it cut Deeper. Garnet once again forgot to breathe, finally remembering she chocked on the cool air as it passed through her dry throat and entered her pruning lungs.

 

“ Lay with me.”

 

In bed they lay, Garnet’ back to Jasper’ front. Ass to pelvis. Jasper’ heat mingled with the thick warmth of the air, causing Garnet’ body to sweat. Gluing their bodies together. Their D.N.A. Becoming one. Jasper’ pursed lips opened, allowing cool breath to weave through the open pores of Garnet, curling around her neck like her own personal choker. Sending deep seated chills from her scalp to her toes. Her heart had never smiled so hard. She had never been so happy.

 

“ Are you cold?”

 

“ Not with you, behind me. When is the fight?”

 

“ fight? You still want to claim me, even after Kira?”

 

“ What is it that you want? Because I know what it is that I want.”

 

“ Why do you want me to claim you so badly?”

 

“ I don’t. I want to claim you. Why? I heard your song. And it was magnificent .”

 

“ How do you know about that?”

 

“ That’s what I was telling Kira before she told me what your elders say. I thinks It’s what made her snap.”

 

“Hmm. I heard yours last night.”

 

“ My mother always told me that my bodies voice always overwhelmed my souls voice. So it can only be heard when my body is at rest. What did it sound like to you?”

 

“ Low. Crashing...... Like how the wind carries the sound of a waterfall. Of a bird who has just learned to fly. The earth as it shifts beneath our feet. Life. You sound like Life.”

 

“ Similar to what my mother says. She says I sound like all living creatures as they are birthed and as they take their final breath. I never knew really understood what that meant.”

 

“Tell me more.”

 

*****

 

 

Arm in Arm they slept. Breaths uneven rocking their bodies off of one another. Once more Garnet begins to dream. Wind. Rain. Night. White lights. Blood. Death. Thrashing in Jaspers arms as she fights off the inevitable. The battle ahead she will not survive. It had already been written. On the day of her claiming. She shall perish.

 

“Garnet, wake up...... hey.”

 

“ AHHHHHHH.”

 

“Hey, your alright, I have you. Your safe. “

 

“ Why did you wake me? Is everything okay?”

 

“You were crying, why the tears?”

 

“ Er.... My, woman left me a season ago.”

 

“Why would anyone leave you? “

 

“ She laid with another.”

 

“ Hmm. not a very good mind she has, to leave you behind.”

 

“ Would you leave me?”

 

“ Never.”

 

“ Even if I, made you cry tears of sadness. Hurt your heart, laid with another?”

 

“ ....... Honor and loyalty would be thrown over the highest cliff, but I would never leave you. Would you ever leave me?”

 

“ I don’t believe that I would. You are kind and gentle.”

 

“ I am a warrior. A killer.”

 

“ But you wouldn’t hurt me, or go to war with me, would you?”

 

“ ............ Only on the cot. In the forest. Under the fall of the water; but never, on a battle field. No. I would not go to war with you Garnet. For you? Definitely.“

 

“ Why?”

 

“........ Because I want to claim you as mine... Tell me the real reason for your tears. What did you see Garnet?“

 

“ A battle. A storm. I die. I always die..... I really don’t want to talk about it. Why does everyone look at me like I’m an expensive pelt?”

 

“ Three answers. Your skin. Understand, we have dark Amazons but none as you are. You blend in with the Forrest, like your its Queen. Your eye looks like a piece of they sky has fallen and was captured there. They remind me of fire and ice."

 

" And the third reason?"

 

" You smell...... Pure.”

 

“ What does that mean. I smell pure?”

 

“ Untouched. Whole. Like a babe.”

 

“ Oh, a virgin? Well I have been touched.... Just not fully taken.”

 

“Have You bled, after?”

 

“ No.”

 

“ What about you, have you bed?”

 

“Never. I want to claim someone first. I mean sure I have found pleasure with some, but never bed them. Rest easy Garnet. I won’t let anything harm you.”

 

“.......... Should I fear you?”

 

There was a long pause as Jasper closed her eyes. Garnet thought she had fallen asleep by the shallow rhythm of her breathing. The quiet of her body. After a long moment, she herself began to relax, eyes closing. Heart slowing. Everything was still. All but her mind. Her mind raced with thoughts unprocessed. Jasper then unlockedher eyes to gaze upon Garnet' closed ones. She lifted a large hand to press her palm against her softened cheek. It was then that she spoke.

 

“Never.”

 

She answered gruffly. Opening her eyes, they stared at one another. Connected. Garnet’ heart once again rose inside of her. And she knew what she had to do. What she felt in her heart to be the rightest thing she had ever known.

 

“Then why does it matter what you are? From the first moment that I saw you, Jasper. Through the haze of pain that seemed to alert every part of me, I wanted you. Not for something so frivolous as the deadly sins of lust. Also because there was something about you that drew me to you. Something I do not have the right words to describe."

 

They stared at one another, so profoundly close, each of them breathing in the same air as the other. Their bodies pulsing. Drawing each other inexorably onward toward a conclusion both of them could feel in their blood and bones.

 

“ You are not afraid?”

 

“You have told me that there is nothing in you that I should fear.”

 

“And you believe me? I am a killer. At times I am paid muscle.”

 

This, too, she spoke in wonder, eyes wide.

 

“You have been nothing but kind to me. Maybe I am as naive as I look innocent.”

 

Garnet told her with a little shrug,

 

“but because you can pull me towards you with a single glance. In your eyes I have found something too lovely to form words. I believe you because I must. Because to not believe you would be to deny my nature. Who I am. What my heart tells me is true.”

 

“ Please take no offense. By no means do you look innocent Princess.”

 

“ That is because I am not. Once you are mine I will show you just how sinful I can be.”

 

Growling Jasper stands. Holding out her hand for Garnet to take.

 

“ I truly cannot wait Princess. Until then. Rest.

 

" Your leaving?"

 

" I will return. Rest."

 

*****

 

Two weeks passed before time came for the claiming ritual. One courting the other. Garnet and Jasper continued to become acquainted . Holding one another at night. Waking up to each other with the rays of the sun blanketing them. No lips kissed. No tongues tasted. No tips roamed. No fingers entered. But every time their eyes met, every time their skin grazed the desire ignited between them, rising their core temperatures. Fear of combustion a distant memory when near one another.

 

“ Regardless of the battle ahead; our souls have bonded. You are mine. I am yours. Will you kill me Amazon?”

 

“ You, claimed me. We must fight. I will not try to kill you. But a fight is what you asked me for and fight is what I shall give you.”

 

“ If I lose. Will you claim me?”

 

“ Don’t lose...... We must separate. I will see you Tonight. Eat. Rest. We will both need it........ And Garnet. May the Gods be with you.”

 

*****

 

Mid arena Garnet stands. Hands resting behind her. Left wrist housed in her right hand. Waiting for the Queen to rise and silence to fall. Awaiting the chance to announce her claim. Garnet is uneasy as the multitudes Of paired Eyes bore into her. Thousands of sapphires making her body their brains personal property. Sliding over every part of her body. Garnet could feel the lust as it humidifies the cool evening air. She could feel every strap removed and replaced with lips, as the glow of their eyes undress her. She could feel the bruises rise from the thousands of teeth marking her. She could feel the skin being pealed away from her body as hundreds of sharp claws scrape against her.

 

The one thing that was not controlled by The masses, was the coolness of the wind wrapping around her neck, tightening against her. Threatening to choke her. In that she could only feel one. Her memories guiding her through a maze of emotions. The thickness of it. The chills that adorned her person, made only by Jasper. She is the only one capable of making the others stop. The only one who had the power to take ahold of Garnet and force her body to only feel. To only remember. Her. All of their eyes. Hands. Teeth. Skin. Replaced by Her.

 

As she waits Garnet’ mind starts to race. Starts to recollect the dreams that has been haunting her. Her pulse races. Her limbs start to shake. Uncontrollably, she stood as her body betrayed her will to stand at all. Then it happened. Death was becoming her. Her mind halted. Her vision narrowed. Her breath stilled and her limbs only hummed with the electrical current claiming her.

 

Her future Queen stands and announces their arrival. As suspected the crowd quiets, the whispers stop and the once stolen glances shift. Finally her body relaxes as her breath returns. All that she feels is the thrum of the earth and all of its inhabitants currents and the start of winter breezes that freely flows through her, making her hum as her life force is regained.

 

“ A FORTNIGHT HAS PASSED SINCE WE HAVE WELCOMED GARNET, PRINCESS OF THE WHITE STAR INTO OUR HOME. TONIGHT WE MAY EVEN WELCOME HER AND HER PEOPLE INTO OUR TRIBE. PRINCESS I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT ALL BUT ONE OF MY UNCLAIMED, CAME TO CLAIM YOU. LUCKILY, YOU CAME TO ME FIRST.WHAT CAN I SAY, YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS. THE TIME HAS COME. WHO DO YOU CHOOSE TO CLAIM?”

 

“ I CHOOSE TOO CLAIM. JASPER. PRINCESS OF THE AMAZONS.”

 

Garnet thought it was silent before, but in that moment she was sure that she had stunned even the Gods. For a heartbeat the world stopped. She was sure the Gods paused whatever meeting they were in to decide what major transformation the world would go through next. Eyes wondering around the room waiting for one to acknowledge the union of these two tales of lore.

 

“ ARE YOU CERTAIN?”

 

“YES.”

 

“ I MUST WARN YOU THAT THE AMAZONS DO NOT CLAIM MORE THAN ONCE. IF YOU SHALL FALL AT THE BLADE OF MY DAUGHTER, SHE CAN NOT CLAIM YOU. YOU HAVE BUT ONE CHANCE. SO I ASK AGAIN. ARE. YOU. CERTAIN?”

 

“ I AM, ‘MY’ QUEEN.”

 

 

Once again everything stills. The wind that was the one holding her up now shy’s away. The realization of her precarious situation came over her in three tear drop shaped degrees. Slowly crawling over her skin with a identifiable chill. She shivered a little, helplessly taking a step back. Widening her stance Garnet lifts herself stretching her neck, back, and shoulders. Tall. Unwavering. Garnet closes her eyes and lets her voice carry in the silence of the earth.

 

“ PRINCESS? I KNOW THAT YOU CAN HEAR ME. I, GARNET. PRINCESS OF THE WHITE STARS HERE BY CHALLENGES YOU, LET ME FIGHT FOR YOUR LOVE. YOUR LOYALTY. A PLACE IN YOU BED.”

 

Garnet knew that today’s battle would be the quick versus the strong. She knew that she wasn’t only fighting for Jasper’ heart but for her mothers. For their children. For her elders, who still ran the tribe with pride and respect. She would have to fight for herself. Her children’s children. For happiness. Security.

 

Suddenly the wind picked back up, the clouds started to roll, and the sky darkened. It had to be Jasper. Only the heavens would part for her. Looking around the stadium for her Garnet is astonished. Her wear was battle worthy but when Jasper stalked out cloaked in darkness, she shook. Or was it the earth that shook?Nothing was particularly jaw dropping, she had worn the same wear she had when Garnet first met her but this time.

 

The difference was that she was standing her full length, steadily making her way towards Garnet. Garnet noticed why she looked like a floating shadow. Jasper was blanketed in a robe of Bear furs. Tapered and flared upwards behind her neck giving the illusion that she was taller. Bigger. The coat surrounding her neck, wrists and dragged after her feet were white, most likely that of a fox. Her form was engulfed in black fleece. Feet bare besides the leather straps around either ankle.

 

Jasper was a seasoned fighter. Her prowess. Physical strength. And courage were second to none. Garnet had witnessed so herself when Jasper fought ( played with) Kira. Jasper was a huge force of nature but she is also light on her feet. Aggressive and sure of each step taken. Every move thought out before hand. Nothing Jasper did was by accident. But if the following weeks proved anything at all, she had a weakness. Garnet.

 

Jasper circled Garnet not like she was stalking her prey but almost like Garnet was pulling her into her own personal gravity. Consumed by her. Around them the people cheered. Clapped. Whistled. Roared in laughter. Announcing their goodbyes to Garnet. It didn’t matter what they were saying. It did not matter who they cheered for because in that moment, everything faded away. Eyes to eyes they stared at one another. When their eyes locked it was as though they were the only two in the universe. No power or force was going to stop them from reaching the other. Circling around her until she stood mere inches away from her face. Breath steady and rhythmic. She was living. Breathing art. Marble made soft.

 

When Jasper looked down at the Princess she truly appeared to be a deity or even an animal. Some undiscovered species that warranted submission with a single step. Neither woman spoke there was no need. In that brief second. In that simple glance there was more spoken than she had ever heard in the many tribal meetings attended put together.

 

Jasper was clearly trying to be intimidating. She was trying to be frightening. She was trying to show Garnet her place. Garnet wasn’t intimidated by her. She wasn’t afraid of her. And that made them equals as she tilted her chin up to her. As Jasper rose over Garnet and Garnet stayed beneath her, but in the struggle of power that slipped and twisted between them, there came a stillness.

 

They stared at one another. Watched one another. Eye to eye. Heart to heart. She knew, staring up at Jasper. At the strength that she was showing her so clearly... She knew Jasper would never.... Could never..... Hurt her. The notion unfurled into her and out through her nose and seemed to come to life. Materialize. Out of the knowledge her mind held and the confidence her heart felt the power for it to be so. Was made so.

 

For a moment, just a moment, her eyes darkened and flickered confusion. For half a heartbeat, Jasper was unsure. Jasper leaned down, her mouth inches from Garnet’ own. The powerful attraction Garnet had felt when she first met her, was taking control. Overpowering logic and sense. When that happens, There's no denying the needs of your body. When you are thirsty? You drink. When you are hungry? You eat. When you are tired? You sleep. When you crave? You crave. Jasper leaned down toward Garnet further. Deeper, and with Garnet’ chin tilted up so high, their mouths almost met as Jasper’ gaze raked across her face, then down. Down to her lips. Jasper Could feel her breath quicken. Jasper knew that her heartbeat was starting to pulsate faster, blood racing just beneath her skin. She could see it clearly as her pulse jumped. Garnet still held her gaze, and she did not back down.

 

Then and only then did Garnet truly see Jasper. Following the perfect curves of her person, with hungry eyes, even as she tried to wrest her gaze from her. She knew that Jasper was not something that should be devoured. She was something to be admired. Savored. Worshipped. Garnet' gaze wanted to fall upon the floor and allow the ache she had been feeling in the depths of her uncharted womanhood to flow out into the world. An orgy she was sure it would cause. She wanted for Jasper to consume her.

 

As she stood proud Garnet looked towards the sky. Darkening further. She suddenly felt the cool grasp of cold fingers grip over her skin. Shivering, she lets out a huff. Tonight was unusually cool. The wind couldn’t seem to make up its mind. Whether to blow furiously or stand still. Were the Gods fighting? Were they causing the Gods to argue? Which of the Gods stood on her side? Which stood on Jasper’? Did it matter? Yes.

 

Blood roared through her veins hot. Adrenaline pouring through her so completely that her entire being was made up of it. She had become it. If gravity had chosen that moment to drive her into the earth as it opened up around her it would have been less painful then what had actually occurred. Gravity shifted. Instead of pushing her closer to her grave it lifted her. Causing her mind to drift. Her body ascended to the heavens. Weightless. White light surrounding her. Consuming her. Nothing existed in the light. Nothing except her. And a voice.

 

It beat into her so violently she wished she was out in a field allowing the words to carry through the nations and not subjected only to her ears. It was whispering. The soft melody surrounded her eardrums and in a cloud of truth. Her human ears were never supposed to hear this voice. Never supposed to witness that kind of grace. Godliness.

 

“ WE CHOOSE YOU. SURVIVE. WHEN THE TIME COMES WE WILL AID IN YOUR VICTORY. THE LAWS ARE WRITTEN. SURVIVE AND YOU WILL BECOME QUEEN OF THE AMAZONS.”

 

All of her breath was stolen from her as she descended from high above, back to the earth.Back into her person. Back into the arena filled with cheering fans. Feet still planted firm in the malleable ground beneath her. Oddly, there was a sense of peace that came along with that realization. All she had to do was survive, that knowledge outweighed the unfurling hopelessness in her heart. Garnet should have been afraid. It was a natural response. Right? We wouldn’t have survived this long without it. But she wasn’t afraid. She could only feel the heat emanating off of her.

 

“ Hey, are you alright? You must fight me Garnet. Fight to win.”

 

Soft. Her face softened as she spoke. Those words, they tainted her eyes the color of Love. And garnet knew what she had to do.

 

Ten paces back they stepped. Facing off they stand waiting for their fight to commence. Heterochromatic eyes never leaving light honeyed eyes. Garnet removed the stone from her chest. Threw it aside. There was no need for it. Garnet simply wanted to hear her loves song. It could be the last sound she ever heard. She wanted to hear the wind as it blew past her as the women screamed. whooped and exclaimed. She wanted peace. Jasper' eyes reflected only pain.

 

Maybe she thought Garnet didn't want to talk to her people. Maybe she thought she was going to die and she didn't want her voice to be the last thing she heard. Maybe she didn't feel worthy to hear her people's voices. So many excuses ran through her mind but none made sense. Every single one contradicted the past two weeks they had been together. It contradicted every smile. Every laugh. Every touch. Jasper had to find a way to make Garnet win. But surrendering to Garnet would show weakness.

 

" RAISE YOUR WEOPONS. PRINCESSES, GOOD LUCK...... FIGHT!"

With the last word off of the Queens tongue. Garnet charged. Blade up. Teeth showing and eyes on her prize. Jasper swiftly adverts her advance by spinning finding herself behind Garnet. Lifting her foot she kicks Garnet' ass as she passes her. Stumbling forward Garnet glares back behind her and smiles. With speed unauthorized Garnet swings her blade barely giving Jasper enough time to parry. One false move would result in death. Faking a move to the left Garnet uses her fist to jab Jasper' cheek. Effectively bursting the flesh surrounding it.

 

Another swift attack had Jasper is in awe of the spectacle before her. She had never witnessed the Princess fight and she wasn't sure being on the other end of it was worth the risk. Avoiding a thrust Jasper grabs her wrist with her opposite hand, turning Garnet to rest her back against her front. Blushing, Garnet feels chills as her body adjusts to the air after being thrown away from the warm body she had gotten so used to being under.

 

Thunder sounds and the weak scurry off. The only available light were the dozens of torches lit around them. Again the thunder cracks against the atmosphere. Lightening strikes in the distance, With a deafening clack. Jasper lifts her sword on the offensive now. Accepting Garnet' earlier challenge.

 

With each clash of metal the wind roared. The ground shook. The trees bowed. The beasts came closer. The wolves howled. The bears roared. The foxes cried and the hyenas laughed. The sky darkened as the clouds closed in, as if protecting the sun from the battle in pursuit. Rain started to pour around them as if cleansing the world of all the blood that stained it. Jasper swings her sword vertically, swiping down on Garnet’ head, narrowly Garnet sidestepped. The sword nicking her shoulder, tearing a chunk of her skin. Garnet let out a painful scream as she stumbled back, nearly falling. Jasper winced as the blood trickled down her arm.

 

Coming together their swords quarreled,blocking out the storm around them and their hands lock. Jasper opens her mouth and her song is heard. Garnet gently smiles. It was so beautiful and much stronger and clearer than when she had fist heard it. It seemed to hug her thoughts in a warm embrace. Sending joyous shivers through her being.

 

All was perfect until. Until the lightening struck. Closer this time. This time hitting their connected weapons. Sending each body flying opposite each other. Eyes closed. Breaths uneven. Unconscious, they lay on the saggy earth as the the storm bellows around them. The clan rushed about them. Securing them in the healers tent. Soaked the women were stripped and covered in the thickest furs available. Treating Garnet' burns and Jasper' multiple bruises. Garnet might of had a few show too if not for her pigment.

 

For a sennight the women lay still in the healers tent. Jasper stirs first. Crinkling her forehead and licking her lips. The healer quickly rushed over to her offering water and herbs. Downing two bowls Jasper feels well enough to sit up. Pain ripples up her spine. Grunting she asks what had happened to her. Why she was in pain. The healer warns her of her weakness.

 

" Be careful princess. You have been asleep for for many moons. Zeus's bolt rained down burning your and the Princesses skin. It is a sign. You two were chosen to be one."

 

" What? Where is Garnet? Where is my Princess?"

 

" She is well. She is here. Princess how is your sight?"

" Fine. Why?"

 

Cautiously Jasper stands. Collecting her balance before stepping. Wobbling over to Garnet,Jasper is in awe as to what she sees. A blonde patch is burned into her scalp, a long strained flow of blonde locs flow from it framing her face. Blossoming thin white lifeless Sticks, birthed from thicker. Deeper sticks branching from its base. A mature withered tree with decaying branches scattered with smaller branches ending at her hairline. Above either temple. And at the bridge of her nose. Her wrists were scattered with similar markings connecting to either ring finger, burning her finger and nails white.

 

Unbeknownst to Jasper had a single white dot burned between her perfectly bushy brows. Her eyes bottled the lightning turning her eyes a brilliant silvery sapphire. Splitting her lower lip in one single white line. On her back was a huge tree with families of bare branches that covers from her neck to the middle of her back dimples, located just above her well rounded ass. Many nights fell before Garnet awoke.Jasper was by her side. The pain Jasper once felt vanished with each use of the herbal cream mixed together for her and Garnet. Who didn't wake up in pain just thirsty and so very hungry.

 

Garnet turned, eyes wide, full of tears, as she stared at Jasper for a long moment before taking her face gently. So gently, in her hands. She didn’t know what she was afraid of. That she might shatter? That this entire moment might dissolve all around her and it would be gone? Was she afraid that, in an instant, she might disappear? She didn’t know, she only knew that she could reach up and touch her, and she was real and so very beautiful.

 

 

Once able to sit up Garnet sagged against Jasper. She seemed surprised, and for a mere heartbeat she was stiff against her. Though Garnet didnt stop holding her. Jasper' hands tenderly wrapped around Garnet' elbows, then came up and around her shoulders gently. Almost gingerly, as if she had never hugged someone before. Had only seen it done by her peers and in the closed space of her mothers home, and wasn't really certain how to go about it. But once her arms were around Garnet, she melted against her. Here, in the circle of Garnet’ embrace, her dark, enticing scent and the touch of her skin, her hair, the wild scent of all that was Jasper filled Garnet’ lungs when she inhaled, entering her with a soft slyness like a stolen kiss.

 

"Your eyes. Your lip. What happened?"

 

" you bare the same markings above your eyes. Your wrists look."

 

" The fight. The storm. Who? Did I?"

 

" Shhhh. The God's claimed us as one. You are mine. And I am yours."

 

" When can we make this offical?"

 

" Tonight we shall celebrate our awakening and our consummation will begin. Later. Now, rest. For tonight. You will need it."

 

*****

 

Garnet wore a long white chiton that collared around her neck and fastened with a gem. Two long straps of fabric connected to the collar covering either breast, giving way at her chest causing the letter "A" to promote itself. Six strips of chiton lay asymmetrically across each other. Fitting her midriff perfectly. Pieces freely flowing between her legs, leaving a deep opening split at the top of her hip bones. White loose cloth pool at her feet. Her hair rounded by her deep curls tamed by loose plaits Adorned with clear gems that was swept to the right side of her face. Eyes brighter than usual. Skin brilliantly varnished. The white burns that mark her body and her white gown adding contrast with her dark skin. Matching head to toe Garnet was carried to the festivities.

 

Japser sits and waits for her Princess at the head of the table. The same tabel her mother once sat. At the other side fifteen feet away, at the other head of the table her mother ( the one that birthed her) Sat. Now sits empty awaiting Garnet to fill it's place.

 

Jasper' wear was simple in comparison to the ensemble Garnet wore. Her chiton was a thin, almost sheer strapless dress with a 'V' separating her breasts ending shortly after. Her waistline was tailored well to fit, showing off her deep curves and softening the hard muscle underneath. Over the fabric of her waist lay a large strappy belt that looped around one of her shoulders. The fabric underneath hung low, water falling at her feet with a deep split showcasing one large thigh. Jewels circled around her neck so tight it seemed to choke her. A similar crown lay atop her high pony. With two lengthy bangs hanging before her ears.

 

 

When Garnet stepped into the dining hall all fell quiet, the silence was so deep it was almost palpable. The women who once bet against her stood to greet her. Walking the lit path Garnet finally lays eyes on her. She was beautiful. Taking her breath away for the hundredth time since meeting her. Tears swelled in her eyes and her stomach tightened. She really couldn't breath. The air was too thin. It wouldn't suffice. In her own thought. Her own asphysciation Garnet failed to see Jasper in front of her. She didn't need to. She felt her. The air thickened. Filling her lungs fully. Granting her permission to live on.

 

" My Princess. You are, The, most beautiful Amazon, That I have been granted the honor to see."

Panting unable to catch her breath. Garnet replies.

 

" My Princess. You have stolen my breath from me. So I may have an argument against your comment."

 

Smiling the two sets of eyes meet and for the first time Garnet can see the specks of gold splattering Jasper' eyes a different hue than that of her tribe. The Gold that adornes her eyes are the same gold that paints Garnet'. Either the Gods wanted to paint them inside the other or maybe the God's wanted there to be no doubt that the union of these two people's, ran deeper than strength or title. Jasper' eyes drop down to Garnet' honey coated puckered lips. Wishing to taste. Leaning in to close the distance their lips touch. Mouths crashing together. Garnet tasted like the heavens itself had descended upon her lips.

 

Pulling Garnet closer into her they deepened, their bodies conversation. Sliding against the other so gently Jasper was sure that this was all a dream. She was sure that she would soon wake up in the comforts of her home, so sure that when the Queen broke the silence she startles, making Garnet stumble as well. Huffing into each others laughter. As there bodys embrace. The unadulterated and unbound need to love and feel love. To touch and be touched. To consummate. Manifested

 

Pulling out Garnet' chair Jasper then pushes her in. Now seated herself the celebration began. Once again the Queen spoke.

 

" TONIGHT WE CELEBRATE THE CLAIMING OF THESE TWO PRINCESSES AND THE UNION OF TWO TRIBES. THOUGH IT IS NOT OVER YET. GARNET. YOUR PRINCESS HAS TO BATTLE THE ELEMENTS. BRING BACK A KILL TO PROOVE HERSLEF A PROVIDER BEFORE THE UNION CAN BE COMPLETE. WHEN THE MOON IS HIGH IT WILL BEGIN. UNTIL THEN LET US CELEBRATE."

 

Garnet was undoubtedly confused if the look on her face said anything at all to her Princess. Although confused, Garnet was too hungry to pass up the opportunity to feast. Though stolen glances were taken at every chance the two needed more. The kiss sealed the longing felt between them but only pants and Moans could release it. Garnet loved the heartbeat of Jasper’ city, loved the way it moved and grew and breathed and lived... But, sometimes, she needed some quiet. She needed Jasper.

 

Standing Garnet ushers her way towards the path she followed once before. Half way down the open Isle Garnet pauses, slightly turning her head to eye Jasper over her left shoulder then disappears behind the curtain of trees. Jasper was all too willing to leave their party to attend her own private one. Once In front of the other hands gripped as mouths meet. Teeth bite and tongues swept. Pulling Garnet away they walked through the forest. To their home.

 

 

*****

 

 

Lifting Garnet over her shoulder Jasper smacks Garnet ass. Watching it jiggle from the force of her hit. Jasper groaned at the sight. The Moan that escapes Garnet' teeth gives her member permission to lengthen. Making her way up her tree to her home. Their home. She can't help but think that she is scaling her way to their future.

 

Once in the hut Jasper places Garnet' feet on the floor. Waiting. Always waiting. Garnet turned her back on Jasper and walked closer towards the cot. Slowly she starts to unlatch the fastenings that kept the soft white cloth close to her body.

 

"Don’t."

 

Jasper held her gaze. She wanted to kiss Garnet so badly. That it quickly became a need. A kiss, that was all she wanted since the moment she first saw her half naked on the forest floor. To be completely honest, she didn’t just want to kiss Garnet. She knew. They both knew that once their lips had finally crashed together in the privacy of home that a kiss would never suffice. She wanted to rip off all those layers of clothing and have her hands and her mouth over the span of Garnet' chocolaty. Strong, feminine body. Jasper wanted to be inside of her. Feel her slickness as it coated everything beneath them. Pleasure her until the sun peeked it's head to light their journey. Make her Moan her name as long as the moon stayed in place.

 

"I can't take you right now Princess, not until I return. I do want to taste you. If you will allow it. I will take it slow. Really slow.”

 

Garnet studied Jasper' face. The blue eyes that mesmerized her each time she looked into them, the faint dimples of her cheeks, the flawless skin strewn across her body. The fullness of her lips.

 

“Gods, you’re so beautiful, Jasper.”

 

Garnet brushed her lips against Jasper' and kissed her softly, shivering at the rush of heat she felt. Jasper' mouth was perfect in every way. Everything she had imagined it would be. Jasper answered her kiss with a soft deep moan, parting her lips as she pulled Garnet closer. She ran a hand through Garnet' thick curls (half of which is now cuffed in a tight puff of loose curls and plaits) and gave in to the overwhelming sensation of their tongues colliding, her nerves calming as the raging hormones took over every movement necessary to pleasure her.

 

She hesitantly pulled out of the kiss, only to slide the straps of Garnet' dress down her shoulders. Before unsnapping the thick material drenched in jewels that wrapped around her arms. With her dress laid taut around her shoulders, her breast Sat higher upon her chest. Closer to her chin. The site causing Jasper' breath to hitch. Letting Jasper strip her out of her heavy necklace, was more intimate than either had thought possible. The slight brush of her fingertips as she removed the jewelry. Pulling the dress lower she now exposed the lighter colored round mounds that sat naturally on her chest. The room was warm, despite the cool air blasting through the openings of the hut. Their bodies were literally steaming as they kissed. (sure to cause windows to fog and leather to perspirate.)

 

Whether they were to go slow or not, she really needed to release some of the pressure her clothes were causing aginat her sensitive skin. Garnet smiled, eyes filled with desire, as she removed Jasper' belt, letting the sound resonate as it hit the floor. Next she lifted the light fabric of Jasper' dress over her head, revealing a large set of perky breast with hardened nipples that Sat in the center of large areole. The skin around her full breasts were as soft as the fabric she had just removed from her form. Garnet traced the edge of Jasper' leather indentations around her back, making goose bumps appear on her arms and neck.

 

Jasper blushed deeply as she gazed down at Garnet, her embers hot with the flames of passion igniting within her. Jasper was nervous, but most people are nervous when they first see their crush naked. Garnet too was a bundle of nerves, until she reached up and ran a hand down Jasper' hips feeling the shivers that trickled down to her knees.

 

Garnet felt more at ease now that they were both exposing their bodies. Her nipples were hard, her breasts aching to be touched. Jasper, like she could read her body, ran a hand over them as their mouths met again in another passionate kiss that made Garnet' last hesitations melt like ice. Their eyes were full of need. All the years of longing to feel the insides of their mates. To fill them with their seed. To feel whole. Complete, now cultivated into a perverse urge to ravage the other. Jasper tugged at Garnet' shoulder straps and slid them down before letting it fall into a heap of loose layers.

 

She let them drop onto the floor, her eyes fixed on Garnet' sleek, athletic body and her hard nipples announcing there presence. Her lips parted, mesmerized at the sight of Garnet. As if she were pulled by a magnetic force, they fell into another kiss, both moaning at the electric affinitythat went far beyond the earth's atmosphere . Jasper' hands ran down the sides of Garnet' body before she hooked her thumbs around her waist. Garnet mumbled without breaking the kiss. She did the same to Jasper, impatiently yanking at her until there was no longer space between them. 

 

“You feel so good,”

 

Jasper mumbled into the kiss. Their warm bodies finally coming together was almost too much to handle. Garnet felt Jasper' hands sink inside the back of her legs, covering her ass and squeezing it as she pulled her even closer. Naturally Jasper' hips Sat above Garnet' belly button. Her breasts pressed against Garnet' face. Until she bends down and kisses her.

 

“Oh My.”

 

Jasper closed her eyes, savoring the warm mouth that was claiming her as if their existence alone relied on their passion. There kiss to continue the Amazon race. Jasper trailed a fingertip over Garnet' plump breast, drawing a soft moan from her. Garnet soon pulled out of the kiss, staring at Jasper with a confound expression on her face.

 

“Wow… I didn’t expect this to be so… expressive? I don't know.”

 

Garnet whispered, She didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence because once more her eyes locked with Jasper' and the words that were hanging at the tip of her tongue were now swallowed with the gallons of air that infiltrated her lungs in a rapid succession. Jasper too was breathing fast, her chest heaving up and down with excitement. Eyes lidded with desire. Need.

 

Jasper leaned forward and Garnet opened her eyes wider to see Jasper' mouth approaching hers. The blonde closed her eyelids when the other woman’s lips touched hers. It was just a brush of flesh against flesh at first, but their kiss soon turned heated, their mouths moving against one another almost painfully. Lips threatening to tear from the pull and tug of the others.

 

The flickering candles illuminated Garnet' skin. They made her look like a dark angel when she ran a hand through her hair that still had multiple plaits and was still swept to the side. Her eyes had a dark and mysterious twinkle of desire as she slowly got down on her knees before Jasper.

 

" Stand my Princess."

 

Garnet does as she is told and stands before the born Amazon. She shifted a thigh between Garnet' legs making sure to avoid her member and pushed against her center while she kissed her hard and deep, unable to hold back despite her promise to go slow.

 

Garnet closed her eyes and moaned at the direct contact. She ran a trembling hand over Jasper' back, tracing her spine upwards towards her neck, lacing her fingers through her silky hair. It had been so long since she’d been intimate with a woman that she’d almost forgotten how good it felt. In truth none felt this pure. Being with Jasper was beyond her wildest dreams. She threw her head back into the cool air when Jasper' mouth shifted to her neck, kissing her sensitive skin.

 

When Jasper grabbed her thigh bending her knee to lift and twist her hips a little so that she could reach her ass. Jasper inhaled deeply against Garnet' brown skin as she kissed her way down to her breasts. Her body cream smelled of honey; sweet and raw. It felt elevating, almost surreal as if she was looking down on herself while she made Garnet moan. They could see themselves in the other so clearly. They had been made one.

 

The connection she felt to Garnet was so strong and real, that her body ached to consume all of her. Jasper pressed her lips against a dark, hard nipple, her mouth pulling into a smile at Garnet' gasp. She was so responsive and so sensual in her movements, the way she arched her back and circled her hips as if in some kind of trance like state. Jasper bit down gently, letting her tongue run over the hardened tip.

 

" Jasper! Yes!”

 

Garnet arched her back, raising her chest against Jasper' mouth. Jasper smiled as she scraped her teeth over Garnet' skin and kissed her way down to her belly. She then let her tongue run down to the soft trail of hair of her belly then between her legs. Garnet couldn't help the roll of her hips as she ground hard against Jasper' belated ministrations.

 

She stayed there, teasing Garnet with her tongue, before she traced the inside of her thighs. Jasper' face pulled into a grin at her unintelligible words as she lifted Garnet' monster and tasted her. Loving the melodic sounds of her moaning in pleasure. She let her tongue run over Garnet' sex again, resting it on her clit, pressing down harder. Jasper couldn’t wait. She was too caught up, too eager to make Garnet come. She circled her tongue around her clit, slowly at first, but she needed to hear more from Garnet so she moves her tongue faster as she reaches up to caress her breasts.

 

Garnet steadied her weight with her hand on the wall and held her breath, trying to make the build up last. It was more powerful than anything she’d ever felt and she wanted to remember it. Jasper knew that she was drawing closer to her end, so she carefully paints her fingers with Garnet' slick. Slowly she entered Garnet, still stimulating her clit with her tongue. She needed to feel Garnet' orgasm and she wanted to be as close as their bodies would allow when she did explode.

 

“Yes!”

 

Garnet arched her back again and buried her face in the crook of the elbow still planted on the wall as the other holds tightly toJasper' mane. desperately she trys to stifle the screams that tearing at her throat, ready to leave her mouth. She grabbed Jasper' hair and pushed her mouth harder against her center, tightly shutting her eyes as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Jasper moaned against Garnet' clit when she felt her contractions pulse around her fingers as her body shook and twitched in pure bliss. She looked up to watch Garnet' face as she lost herself in the moment. Her lips parted, and her eyelashes fluttered, her expression was like seeing hundreds of butterflies flapping their colored wings around her, The tiny feet kissing her skin all at once. Garnet trembled long after she had peaked, surprised at the unearthly orgasm that had just taken over all of her senses.

 

Garnet gulped down the last gasp of air as she took a step back, only to crash against the wall. Jasper smiled at the look the Princess gave her, finding the petite woman far too tempting to not to taste. Jasper stands before moving until she stood an inch away from the other, looking down at Garnet, finding her claimed eyes looking back into hers. Slowly she leaned down and pressed her lips against Garnet'. The Princess found herself unconsciously responding to her own satisfaction paired with Jasper’ lips. Jasper' mouth were as soft as silk. Garnet' body pushed against Jasper' making her lose all sense.

 

Garnet put her arms around the Amazonian sorceress and held on. Their kiss began soft and tender, then became vicious. More aggressive. Their tongues dueling one another, fighting for hierarchy until breathe became scarce and they parted at last. Garnet looked into Jasper' eyes after the kiss. What she saw made all the breath held captive by her lungs release. When she looked into Jasper' , she saw the pools of emotions clouding her blue orbs and hers couldn't help but reply to them in kind. Tears covered her vision. Her shoulders relaxed. Her breath returned. Her heart began to slow. Garnet didn’t know why this sorceress affected her so. Why her heart beat faster when she was around the blonde. Why she lost her breath so much, but there was no denying that she enjoyed being the target of Jasper' exuberance .

 

Jasper leaned down, once again robbing the Princess of her breath. A fire started in Garnet' stomach. Giving her strength. Making her motions come more with fluid confidence. It didn’t take long for her to realize it was the result of Jasper' pharamones. Potion. Garnet grinned almost drunkenly into the other woman’s mouth. She started feeling giddy and wondered if all the Amazons ‘potions’ were like that.

 

“I love your kiss.”

 

Jasper pressed her lips against Garnet' cheek as she spoke. Laying a few kisses on the shorter womans sensitive skin. Jasper moved her hands over Garnet' torso. Slowly remembering every dip or curve that seemed to cover more mass that skin. Slowly she moves lower. Calculated. Loving the shivers she is causing by just touch and kiss alone. Garnet' body was so responsive. Jasper was almost certain she could make Garnet come with a single finger traveling the length of her skin.

 

Jasper glanced at the apex of Garnet' thighs realizing her breasts weren’t the only generous thing her body had to offer. The cock was the biggest Jasper had ever seen, even though she didn't had much experience with fellatio She knew enough to say that the very few of her tribe members she toyed with didn't have such an impressive member. Without thought the Blonde found herself licking her lips. Imagining how she would taste out of this orifice. A moment later Jasper found herself once again on her knees. There wasn’t anything stopping her from tasting the one the God's themselves claimed for her. Garnet' eyes widened as the other woman, now on her knees, moved in closer.

 

The dark Princess didn’t have much experience in sexual matters, but what the sorceress prepared herself to do was unmistakable. Apart of her wanted what Jasper had to offer, knowing that whatever she did would be beyond pleasurable, but she found herself wanting to be the one on her knees pleasing Jasper. Jasper saw the doubt in her face and quickly stopped. Smiling at Garnet she does her best to reassure her.

 

“Don’t worry, I promise, I won't hurt you. Do you trust me?"

 

Jasper whispered gently into the air. Garnet didn’t reply she couldn't. She simply gulped and braced herself against the wall, waiting for her magicians touch. Jasper reached out with her left hand running a finger over Garnet' cock, her watchful eye enjoying the closing of Garnet' eyesat the sensations she released into her. Tightening her hand around Garnet. Slowly. Maddeningly so. She started moving her fist forth and back. Grip firm. Garnet tried to overcome the feelings of bliss to not show just how weak it made her. Eventually a shocked gasp left her lips longingly. Moaning she stareted to move her hips forward, hoping to increase the body shaking pleasure.

 

Despite Garnet' eagerness, Jasper kept a similar pace. If not slower. knowing the bounty would be far heavier if she gave it time to accumulate. Garnet' movements became more erratic with each passing second. With each stroke. Her Princesses need became more evident. Jasper thought it time to have pity on her.Leaning in close she touched her lips against the head of the dark. Thick. Veiny cock, giving it a wet kiss. Garnet' member twitched as she tried to thrust forward, but Jasper leaned back and avoided her attempt. A burst of erotic pleasure, gripped at her body as Jasper increased her grip around her hardened rod. Garnet considered Jasper as she further teased the new Amazon.

 

Jasper glared up as she waited until the other looked down in almost submission. That looked turned Jasper into a marvelously gorgeous being. Her eyes darkening further. Her breath could be felt in place of her lips. Hot. She waited to continue before laying a kiss on the head of Garnet' cock, sliding, then over its body, gentle at first but becoming more confident as time went on. She could feel Garnet' shaft twitch as she kissed her and couldn’t help the smirk that curved her lips.

 

Garnet closed her eyes she could only focused on the plump lips teasing her. She tryed to burn the feelings into her memory. It was difficult considering the continuous jolts of pressure. When felt Jasper' tongue on the tip of her member she could do nothing but open her eyes to watch what the blonde woman was doing to her. Their eyes met. Jasper' amusement seemed to brighten her eyes. She began to flick her tongue from one side to the other, lapping at Garnet. The smaller Amazon bit the insides of her lips to keep from crying out. The pleasure was becoming too much. Jasper' attention was maddening, making sure she would lose control.

 

The sorceress saw Garnet unravel before her, the way Garnet tried to keep herself still. Tried not react. Not to scream. This amused Jasper more than it should have. She wanted the other woman to react. To cry out with need. To beg her for pleasure. So Jasper leaned further down and smiled when a whimper was released from Garnet' mouth.

 

“Do you like it? Would you like me to stop?”

 

The Amazon asked before licking the head of the her cock.

 

“You seem to enjoy it. Your body is betraying your will Princess. Let me see you. Hear you.”

 

Garnet was a mumbling mess the only movement aloud by her body was a nod, her lower lip imprisoned between her teeth, making her look even more beautiful. Jasper wanted to Laugh a bit by it, but she wanted to hear the other woman speak. She tightened her grip, making it almost painful as she stroked the Princess. Garnet couldn’t resist and let out a deep moan.

 

“I asked you a question, little one. Do you like what I’m doing?”

 

Jasper'' smirk was Relentlessly merciless and Garnet once again found herself nodding without a word spoken. Her mind foggy with lust and voice Impatient with needed release. Her body shook as her heart pumped more blood to the used appendage. Garnet had enough and spat out a threat which Jasper Sat, still holding onto her tightly as she waited for the answer to her question.

 

“ Stop teasing or I will take care of myself...... Yes. You feel good.”

 

Garnet forced out before Jasper leaned forward once again letting her tongue run the expanse of her wood. Jasper didn’t waste any time as she gave the colored cock a few wet licks. Jasper then put her lips around the tip of the now fully hard member and slowly opened her mouth. Garnet could only watch, amazed, as her cock started to disappear into the tan womans mouth. Her tongue swirled around Garnet, making her cry out in unimaginable pleasure, especially when Jasper' lips tightened around her shaft in the most delicious death grip Garnet had ever before witnessed. Her hands tried for purchase on the wall. Her legs. Her breasts, until she found herself reaching out to hold onto Jasper' head, running her hands through the blonde’s hair. Silky. Thick tresses covered her hand as she began to tug and pull at her. Grip aiding Jasper as she continuously swallowed her Princess whole.

 

Jasper found herself aching for her flavor. Craving the feel of her shaking. Lifting two fingers Jasper entered Garnet' well oiled canister. Between her hot enterior. Her tight lips. Her fingers deep inside of her, flailing purposefully, Garnet was finished. Moaning. Screaming. Howling to the moon. In response the wolves also sang their not so mournful song. Jasper hummed in pleasure as hot savory fluid rushed into her awaiting lips. Coming again all is lost as Garnet losses her footing and came crashing towards Jasper, who caught her without hesitation.

 

" Your okay. I've got you.

 

 

*****

 

 

Removing herself from the sanctimonious warmth of Garnet was harder than she had thought possible. Standing Jasper gently prepares what was needed on this hopefully one day trip. All she had to do was kill one beast. Not hard considering all of her clothes were made from her kills. Gently planting a kiss to Garnet’ round cheek Jasper tipped out sparing another glance at the woman who she had let remove her heart and replace it with her own. She laughed as she heard a light snore that escaped Garnet’ open lips .

 

Meeting her ‘five’ at the bottom of her tree that she had literally leaped off of. Greeting each sister, the Amazons left for their journey into the woods. Honestly Jasper did not require the help of her sisters but accompany they did. Talking laughing and joking along the way. The sun sat high upon the sky as they approached their hunting grounds. Kneeling low Jasper waited for her prey as the others set up camp meters away. Eyeing a panther casually walking past Jasper stealthy makes her move.

 

Now a few feet away the cat sounds a threat towards who is uncertain. But before she could rise to attack, the animal is rolling on the ground with a familiar female taking lead in punching the animal. A blur of hands and claws are seen along with the sounds of cat and human cries of pain. Idly she watches with her hands crossed and her thick hip Cocked as the woman stands victoriously above it. Breath rabid arms and thighs showing the marks of her victims weaponized paws.

 

“ Princess? Your eyes? How? What happened to you? Was this your kill?”

 

“ Yes. How are you Ithaca? your journey home should be quick, I had hoped with this kill mine would be as well.”

 

“ Why are you here Princess?”

 

“ Princess Garnet fought to claim me. The Gods thought it wrong for us to battle so they agreed that a lightening bolt would stop us. It did. Along with these markings that cover us both in contract. I am hers and she is mine.”

 

“ Congratulations Princess That is high news. How about we find you that kill? Her mate should be close. Where are my sisters?”

 

“ Ithaca? Kira has fallen by my hand. She lured the Princess in hopes to take her womanhood. I found Kira atop Garnet. She fought with honor. I made sure of it.”

 

“ unfortunately that sounds like something she would do. She loved you. Let’s get this 'girl' to the others.”

 

*****

 

Four days and three nights had passed since her first attempted kill. Jasper had grown tired and frustrated with each passing second. Her mind felt as though it were surrounded by fog that came along with a Garnet shaped door. Thoughts and memories of Garnet held captive. Her only thought was the darkened Princess. Her limbs shook. Her breath became growls. Her eyes darkened. She was losing control. The only reprieve was well.... masturbation. And that only lasted moments before the next jolt of need waved through her. She needed Garnet. She craved Garnet. She couldn’t focus on her own breathing let alone the kill needed to get back to her. This heat couldn’t have come at a more worse time.

 

Without meaning to, Garnet found herself remembering the kiss she exchanged with her Blonde. How their tongues moved around hugging one another. How her heart sped up while her body was being devoured. Garnet blushed when remembering. Losing herself inside her body’s recollection. Fingers fitting snugly inside of her. The rush of adrenaline she felt once she heard the moans of Jasper as she breathed out in pleasure because of her body ( that is now hers to do with as she wished.) Eventually she would shake her head trying to rid her mind of those perverse thoughts into submission. Ignore the images her memory insisted in providing her. Garnet knew that it would be foolish to seek out Jasper. What other choice did she have?

*****

 

In the privacy of home, Garnet would imagine Jasper' hands as they roamed her form. Her lips dancing across her neck. Her tongue sweeping out, opening Pores with her heat. Her fingertips gripping at her. Her teeth marking her. Bruising her.

 

  As Garnet imagined her hands would travel. Her lips would lick. Her tips would grip and her teeth would chomp. Her entire body would respond.

 

Traveling down her form Garnet would gasp and grunt. Scratching her skin. Plucking at her nipples. Grabbing the fleshy mounds so rough, she thought they would burst. Bypassing her rock hard member to reach her sex, Garnet would spread her wetness over her sensitivity. Moaning as the feeling claimed her. Slowly rubbing circles around herself. Needing more she allowed the other limb to descend to her stitched, unused hole.

 

Imagining it to be Jasper’ fingers as she toyed with herself, causing her flower to open. Gently Jasper would massage her opening probing her thick fingers into her, causing Garnet to cry out. In and out. Back and forth. Here and there. Up and down, Jasper would travel her depths, creating tunnels for her length to soon follow. She could feel Jasper' kisses trailing her person. Causing shivers to erupt, as the saliva left was soon cooled by the coming winter air.

 

Garnet would gasp as Jasper speared her cock into her. Her long, thick, throbbing shaft of hardened flesh buried inside of her tightness.

 

" Mmmmmm....Ahhhhhh...yes. Yes. Yes."

 

  She would groaned as her back pressed against the frozen cot below. She could feel winter on her back while Jasper' huge rod disappeared in her wetness. She was burning. Not because it was hot, the ice beneath her was so cold it burned her body. Branding it winter' and Jasper'.

 

" Aaaaahhhhhhhh.."

 

Garnet’ eyes were as wide as saucers. She could feel Jasper' sternum pressing against her lips. Breasts at her cheeks. Her big, pillowy, round mounds. So soft. Her nipples so thick. Garnet could feel Jasper’ lips as they gripped them. Squeezing them as pleasure rippled out of her pussy. Her cock stabbing so hard. So deep. So full. Jasper' pace was relentless. A force. Unstoppable. As she ground her hips into Garnet. Pussy lips swallowing her. Starving. Malnourished.

 

" Mmmmmm mm......MMMMMMMMFFFFF."

 

She could only wail around the fat nipple. She could still feel it between her teeth. She sucked so hard it began to leak. Her essence leaking in pin like droplets onto her own tongue. Her tongue continued swirling about the nub. Craving more. Once her teeth shut, nibbling on it, Jasper would quicken her hips. Her thrust would come even faster. Harder, driving her shaft into her now loose, and we'll traveled entrance. Jasper was massive, stretching out her once tiny aperture.

 

" Sssssssss..please Jasper... Take me.... Fill me."

 

Garnet can literally feel Jasper’ dick repeatedly plunge into her. Between the frigid air and friction searing through her, she was all babbles. Her pussy clenched down on her fingers. Her thighs wrapped about her ice sculpted hips. Garnet began to buck into the air. Already so drunk on the current shooting through her. That feeling that had become her was more intense than anything she had ever experienced.

 

Nub still encased by teeth. Tongue. Lips. She sucked harder. Legs trembling. Rod throbbing. Clit aching. Why wasn't Jasper there to fuck and suck Garnet until she exploded. Garnet wanted to motivate Jasper’ cock to inflate and puncture her. Garnet humped the air harder, bucking into its coolthrusts. clutching so hard against the air fairy as she laved on her nipple until they colored blood.

 

" uuuu...nnnn...uuuunnnnggghhh."

 

Garnet groaned, clinging onto herself. Her pussy clenched on Jasper' beast as she thrust again and again, with little or no regard for Garnet' strangled pussy. The pressure kept buildingand building in the depths of her stomach. Leaking out through her cock and her now swollen lips. Garnet could feel the bomb 'tick tick ticking' she only now waited for the explosion that would comb through her, causing desintergration.

 

Garnet opened her watery eyes and stared up into the white ancient eyes of winter. Her breath casting small pillars of smoke to exit. The pleasure sweeping through her? Ripping through her? Tearing through her? Consumed her.

 

Jasper' hips were a well oiled machine that had lives more to live. cock thrusting into the depths of her molten. Wet pussy. The once friction that killed her now stimulated her. Garnet' pussy drank Jasper in like it would be that last time. Her nerves rollercoastered the pleasure to the core of her womanhood. Straight to that growing pressure of her orgasm. It was that last drop of pleasure that seemed to overflow her. Filling her to capacity. She came. Her pussy spasmed about the winter fairy's massive protrusion. Garnet sighed as her body bucked and shook. Her moans burst through, as her semi frozen back arched. Her ejaculation spilled out of her nethers, coating winters cock with lava. The feelings washed through to her soul and poured across her skin. Changing her. Molding her.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, spill your seed inside of me!”

 

Garnet shuddered, saying those words for the first time. Those horrid. Filthy words. In that moment it felt so amazing to say them. To mean it. She was locked in the throes of orgasmic bliss, what dripped off her tongue was of no convern. Only Jasper and her huge seated cock. Garnet felt naughty. So disgustingly naughty. She wanted Jasper to punished her. Spank her. Slap her.

 

"UUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHH."

 

Jasper' cock rammed into her still as her seed flooded Garnet' shoot. It felt so hot and thick. Filling her as Jasper' dick pulsed in her depths. Garnet couldn’t help the chills that Adorned her. The shock of it rippling through her, causing her pussy to hold tight. The feeling of a Jasper’ load flooding into her, triggered ascension. Her pussy continually convulsed. Garnet' swollen flesh steadily milked Jasper' cock, drawing out not just her seed which pumped non stop into her core. But energy. Her gift. Jasper Gave her the energy to fight a little longer.

" AAAAAHHHHHHHH......Ggggaahhhh."

 

The energy surged to her clit as she bucked and heaved, writhing against the icy cot. Garnet shuddered. Her pussy clenching. The pleasure surging through her still. She gasped. Her eyes wide as wave after wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her. She became animated by the contrasting stimulation. No one held her cock. Though it felt like Jasper was there atop her. Fucking her. Rubbing her. Licking her. Kissing her. The room spun faster and faster. She groaned once more as her delicate fingers stroked it.

 

The touch sent such a shock through her body. As her icy loft grew dark, her cock erupted. Another orgasm surged through her, joining the one that had yet ceased to lessen it's grip. Her rod throbbed in her grasp. Seed firing from its thick tip in ropes of white. All went black. The big bang...... Her eyes snapped open.

 

" Hhhhhh."

 

*****

 

Princess Garnet began to feel irritable during the day, snapping at everyone who crossed her path. She couldn’t explain why that was and she knew it wasn’t normal, but a sudden anger made her behave that way. The way that would disappoint her mother's. Her tribe. It wasn’t just her anger that was out of control. All her emotions were heightened and amongst other things, Garnet found herself closely watching the people around her, especially the unclaimed woman, her eyes lingering on their breasts and assess.

 

Whenever that feeling seemed too much, she would sneak away to comforts of her home, but like Jasper, it was short lived. She would Lie down on her cot, close her eyes and allow the stampede of feelings to take over. Surrendering her motor control to the vast supply of untapped longing that wade around inside of her. As her hand slid between her legs and found that deliciously wet part of herself that had ached every day since that night with Jasper, she knew that I was doing the right thing. As she felt the first tremors of orgasm ripple through her body gripping at her senses like that of a vise, there was only one six letter word that dripped from her lips, coming together to sound the most precious name possible; breathed out between waves of pure ecstasy.

 

“Jasper.”

 

When she noticed what she was doing, the Princess reddened and sped up her pace, returning to her home and burying herself in their cot. underneath the furs, hoping sleep would come and take whatever was wrong with her away. She soon found out that sleep wouldn’t come easily and spent what seemed to have been half the night tossing and turning. Heat inescapable. Garnet tryed to close her eyes and relax. She gave sleep permission to make her vulnerable. She tried to let unconsciousness claim her. As the sun began to peek over the forest exhaustion eventually got the better of her and let fall deeply in the comfort of her cot. Alone.

 

Garnet was forced to put aside all of her incredulity in order to focus on the now. It didn’t take her long to realize the cause of the sudden vulgarity she seemed to have reached overnight. It must have been the lack of Jasper that had her body fueling . It was the only possible answer and it neatly explained that sorceress’s suggestion of finding a hobby before she was to leave her own home and her Princess alone.

 

She had to find her. She packed water. Cloths. Her schythian bow, arrows and quiver. Her staff and her stone. Setting out, all Garnet knows is the vecinity of where they are. Nothing more. East is where she left. Two days without adequate nutrition and the knot that formed the night Jasper left coiling tighter. Nearing the pain of a cramp as she trudged through the forest. Her body was breaking down when she needed it most.

*****

 

" Princess?Are you felling any better? I know how you struggle but you must push through. Tonight may be our last chance at a kill for a while..."

Oneof the ‘six’ questioned.

 

" (Khora) Where is this beast you say is lurking? I am growing weary and in need of rest."

 

" (Ithaca) Which is probably what it is waiting for. Weakness."

 

Growls. Thuds. Whimper. And low screams where heard through the thick crisp winter air. Standing up Jasper bolts towards the sounds knowing no other person was to be out beyond their walls. It all happened so quick that if their hadn’t been witnesses with the Amazon no one would ever have believed that it happened. The woman was standing, hands deep at her sides, lifted her nose to the wind, and then she wasn’t there anymore.

 

*****

 

Anger mounted as the stench of smoke entered her nostrils. One step more and she hears it. The sudden snap of a twig. The low exhale of a deep chested growl. Garnet is struck motionless. 'Snap'. Another twig is crushed under the weight of whatever is now stalking her. 'Snap'. Another twig. Then the deafening silence. 'Ggggrrrrlll'. A growl, closer than before overpowers the call of the moon and breaks through her the like prickles the skin.

 

Visibly. Audibly, she swallow, as she follows the sound of the beast. Hoping a chance to glance before it devoured her whole. Slightly she shifts her head, she sees it. There. In the right upper corner diagonal her gaze. Blending with the shadows of the forest. It's deep penetrating stare seemed vacant of all but revenge. His eyes glowed with ferocious intent. Narrowed with hate. Teeth like porcelain, shining bright in the rays of the full moon.(It somehow seemed closer than usual.) violently sharp. Hungry.

 

Rounding her the cat once again let out a thunderous gurgling growl. Hissing as she steps to follow its stare. The panther bows low to the ground, calculating an attack. Garnet readies her stance. Hands lifting in defence. She lets her war cry bellow out when the muscles of his back tense and sway under the ink of its fur. Both bodies meet together in a rapid display of limbs. The beast claws at Garnet' back as she tries to bring its back to the earth below.

 

Another sound erupts through the darkness. Although the sound is heard it is the last thing shecan focus on. So she dismisses it until her peripheral catches it. Light. Her savior. Her mate. Jasper leaps behind the panther, wraps her arms around its midsection and squeezes until bones are heard cracking. The animal cries out, Pain evident as it thrashes away from Garnet. Throwing the animal Jasper looks to Garnet. Eyes roving over her checking her for injuries.

 

Jasper had no time to rest for a pack of fierce howls sounded. Howling to the moon. Adding to the tune of the whimpering animal behind her. The roaring wind. The 'six' racing towards them through the brush. Feet causing ripples in the earth . Standing Tall, Jasper pushes Garnet to the center as the ‘six’ now unsheethed from the darkness, circles her. Protecting her. In any other circumstance the 'six' would have been happy to have her fight by their side; but once Jasper told them ;albeit without words; that she wanted Garnet to be protected the decision became final.

 

Now up, the animal plunges. She also dove towards it. Meeting in the middle the two roll end over end. Landing atop her the animals teeth snaps, narrowly missing her neck. Bucking her hips the animal went down just as quickly. The smoke from the campsite reaches their position. Swirling in the darkness, making watching the scene closely almost impossible, but she saw bits and pieces of her Princess and the animal turning end over end in the dark, and then. She heard the beast snarl. It made the hair stand up on the back of her neck it was so savage and low.

 

Then she heard a voice. A voice She recognized. It was Jasper, pinning the wolf down to the earth by its throat. Everything had become quiet. Even with all the other Amazons pounding feet. Closer. Jasper crouched over it, pinning the black beast to one spot. Her knee on the rising and falling chest of the animal. Pushing down with such force that Garnet heard a few more ribs break beneath her. The wolf cried out in anguish, but Jasper tightened her hold on his massive neck, and then he was silenced.

 

To the side, Ithaca rose from the ground, holding a black head in an a neck breaking hold that couldn’t have felt great for the animal. Ithaca looked past Jasper. Looked past Zhora. Her eyes fell on Garnet. She looked utterly feral. Wild. Dangerous. The cold anger in the voice carried to where she stood. Garnet glanced back at Jasper, but she wasn’t looking her way. She was bearing the full weight of her violently blue gaze down onanother animal. her voice a growl that made Garnet shiver.

 

Moving faster than her eyes could follow, the animal ran. Rushing straight towards her. She wasn't ready. Garnet tried to stand. To fight. Jasper, rose in a single fluid motion that Garnet assumed a large feline would make. She leaped over it and landed on the balls of her feet in a crouch. The animal took one look over its shoulder before bolting toward the tree line. And Jasper followed it like a lioness who was about to fell her prey. And she did. Jasper jumped the beast squarely on the back, and they rolled, air borne.

 

In the stillness and rush of the wind around them, the scuffle in the woods ended. Garnet heard a great cracking sound. Jasper walked slowly out from between the trees. There was a ragged cut on her torso. Her shoulder had teeth marks. Her leg held a gash. Garnet could clearly see the gaping wounds. But there was hardly any blood that seeped out of that wound. Just wet flesh peeled back and open. Garnet watched it, as she prowled back towards her, the wounds began to knit together healing itself, lacing itself up like a ‘corset of flesh’. That would explain her flawless skin.

 

Shifting her gaze and her route Jasper searches for them. Closer she stepped careful not to frighten them. The closer she came the more she could hear them. The Cubs chirped and purred. Crying for their parents. Unsheetheing her dagger, ready to put the pups out of their misery. Looking closer her shoulders drop and her mind pictures Garnet holding one. A white female with cerise eyes that made Jasper want to gift Garnet. Her mind showed her beside Garnet with her fierce black panther with glowing green eyes.

 

 

*****

 

 

Sitting around their campgrounds the five' plus another scarily beautiful woman, are sitting with the Princess laughing so deep their eyes glistened with unshed tears. The battle past only a memory like Jasper' wounds and Garnet' back. Due to the creme and tea given by the healer to the Princess for her journey, their injuries were quickly healed. Garnet' wounds stitched itself together without aid, although painful it was an easy choice. Suffer the consequences of pain and time or feel your skin reginerate itself for less than a minute.

 

Across from one another separated by their loyal guards, Jasper can hardly focus on what words are being spoken. Garnet, was all she saw. Not a word spoken, just Eyeing her Virgin Princess. If Jasper inhaled long enough she could smell her heat. Desire. Her dripping essence. By the look on Garnet' face she too could smell Jasper' bodies need.

 

Seeing her Princess for the first time in days only added spark to the fuel leaking through her Pores. The 'six' wouldn't allow the two to touch because of the evident heady ligueur presenting itself through the group, causing them too to pant and slightly shift their defined legs. Sweat dripped from each Amazon despite the winter chill that once caused shivers. Looking to Sultan she can see the fire as it reflects it's burn in her eyes. She wants Zhora. By the way Zhora wet her lips, never once losing sight of Sultan, she wanted her too.

 

“ Jasper? What is happening? Why am I acting like this? I can’t continue like this? I want you too badly. Please Jasper..”

 

Head realing Jasper nearly jumps at the site of her Princess. The words went unregistered as her own lust takes control of her actions. Rushing up to Garnet she Lifts her with ease. Jasper forces each step Garnet takes. Backwards, Jasper pushes Garnet' back into a tree so hard it would have killed any normal human. Lifting her legs to straddle her. Jasper leans close crashing her lips to Garnet’, earning a low whine. Growling Jasper forces herself back towards the clearing, causing Garnet to catch her footing.

 

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE. IT'S NOT SAFE FOR YOU TO BE HERE."

 

"I came because i am tired of being alone. I know you. You wouldn't hurt me Jasper."

 

" ( Zhora) Princess, you being here means you are going against the Queens words."

 

“ ( Ithaca) Princess, in all due respect it is not safe. Princess Jasper is in need of...... Attention. Attention you both have to wait for. We will escort you home, where you will be free too..... Well.”

 

“ Garnet? Are you alright?”

 

“ I am. You?”

 

“ let’s go home.”

 

“ Ok but you just fought two beasts in the span of ten seconds....... You weren’t really fighting me in the arena, where you? “

 

“........ We can either start running. Or I take you right here Princess. I will allow you the chance to choose.”

 

(Sultan) Princess with all due respect, it would be wiser to head back. It will take the night and the morning to get there. If we start now..."

 

" (Zhora) We have to get away from you, unless you want us to have an orgy? Your scents are too strong to ignore."

 

" (Ithaca) Agreed we will go ahead of you. Find us when your..... better."

 

" QUIET ........ UGH. GARNET? COME HERE."

 

Unknowingly Garnet' feet begin to move her form towards Jasper' heat. Radiating at an unbelievable radius. Garnet was the fuel poured on wood and Jasper was the heat source. Their lips found each other in a tongue biting. Teeth cracking. Lip splitting, kiss. Frantic. Dominating. Garnet wilted under her assault as her tongue forced itself into Garnet’ openly willing mouth. Once again meeting, Finding themselves in the battlefield with a crowd waiting. Watching. Betting on whose short life would soon meet their fate.Mutual desire gluing them together.

 

She tasted rich and new, a once forbidden flavor that Jasper just couldn’t get enough of. She took ahold of Garnet’ head, curling her fingers behind her ears into the unfathomably soft mass of curls. Gripping her tightly. Pulling her head back. Neck left bare for her to do as she wished. Whether it be to kiss. Slice. Bite. Grip, was Jasper’ choice. Pulling back Jasper lifted to her full height. Power radiating off of her in constricting currents as she towered over Garnet. Breathless they stand. Lips still tingling with the memory of hers. Then a whisper breaks the deafening silence. A voice recognized, yet said from somewhere distant.

 

“Get down on your knees. Between my legs.”

 

“ Yes, Princess.”

 

Garnet nodded her head as quickly as her neck would allow. Lips parted. She gently obeyed. Gathering herself between Jasper’ mountainous thighs. On her knees. Peering up at her with wide, luminous eyes. Garnet is all breaths as she manually tells her arms to react. With trembling hands, she touched Jasper’ legs, sliding her fingers slowly up her thighs, pushing the thick skin of her hunting attire aside. Revealing her. Jasper felt naked and vulnerable, but also so tremendously in control. Her being brimming with power and she reveled in it. In that moment there was a dynamic. One that she had never once contemplated.

 

Any gradient of sexual control that she had witnessed was always a torturous role. But as Garnet reaches for her. Tearing away the straps of her skirt. She knows that she isn’t Ithaca, she would never. Could never hurt Garnet. Taking the Inflated member into her mouth wetting it. Jasper Moans aloud as her now 'six' back away giving them the privacy they commanded without words.

 

" GOOD GIRL."

 

Garnet breathed deeply and reached out with her hand, running it over the hard flesh. Biting her lower lip, the smaller Amazon tried to close her hand around the head of the cock, her fingers light. Gentle. It made Jasper shiver nonetheless. She then started stroking her. The cock hardened further and Jasper gasped, feeling a kind of pleasure she had never experienced before. It was as if every touch eclipsed all other sensations, until she reached a point where the only thing that mattered was that hard flesh. How good it felt. The small hands that couldn’t cover her fully. The pleasure it gave her.

 

Garnet hadn’t realized at first that she had closed her eyes and started pumping her hands against her harder and more relentlessly. Only when her breath became sparser did she notice, but even then she didn’t slow down she couldn’t she had to make her Princess feel what she had felt only days before. Garnet spit on the large cock as she began to lean closer into her.

 

Like an explorer, Garnet scoured Jasper as though she were new terrain, never lingering on one spot for too long . Seeking out. Capturing. And releasing every sordid pleasure. Garnetresponded to her every cry, adjusting her angle of attack. Her speed. The consistency of her tongue. quickly Garnet abandoned dead ends of limited pleasure in favor of her more sonorous vocals.

 

The Princess moved her left hand up Jasper’ form, touching everything reachable, sneaking her right hand between Jasper’ muscled thighs, seeking out her pussy. She found the opening beneath the intrusive monster. Jasper’ clit rested near the base of her long rod, gently squished between both her sexes. Garnet ran a finger over her nether lips, slowing down the motions of her adjusted mouth. Grunts and groans escaped from Jasper’ mouth as Garnet entered her womanhood with two fingers. her thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing the sensitive little button. Jasper wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer.

 

" Oooohhh...Ooohhhhh... Sssssssss...mmmm....hhhuuuhh. Garnet."

 

Garnet lifted her member to taste her leaking pussy. Bending forward she gently kisses her pussy, deceiving the little nub to birth further before she devoured it whole. Jasper sighed. Overwhelmed by the sudden debilitating press of her soft lips on her sex and the roar of approval that pulsed through her person. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Her mind sang, but she held her tongue, not daring to speak at the possibility of begging her claimed in front of company.

 

Garnet dropped her head further moving her tongue through Jasper' honeyed folds. She started at her tight leaking hole and slowly worked her way to the impossible nexus of Jasper' clitoris.

 

" Thats it Princess. I want you to fill up on me. AAAHHHHH....Mmmmmm... I love you Garnet...uuugghhh I love you."

 

Jasper spoke with trepidation and wonder. Unsure of how the dark haired woman would take her vows. Jasper could hear herself saying it but she didn't have any control in what words barreled out from her lips. Unbeknownst to her own self she ment every single contrite syllable. Soon her words were lost in the roaring pleasure that gripped her body. She licked her again. Again. Again, each time providing something new and challenging to surge through her mind. Garnet pushed her flattened tongue into her slick hole, emulating a cock. Jasper somehow knew that the feeling of her tongue was so much more wondrous.

 

Circling the tip of her tongue around her protruding clitoris, never falling into the repetitive routine of rhythm. Always catching Jasper off guard. Garnet coiled her arms around thick thighs trapping her hands together, pulling her closer. Jasper like a leaf in a breeze, subject to Garnet' whims and happy to be so. Garnet' ravenous feast continued on. Sucking plush lips and her swollen clit into her mouth. Nibbling at her. Lapping at her. Every sordid taste felt better than the last. The intolerable ecstasy inside her body grew with each coming and passing flick of Garnet' tongue.

 

Unable to control herself, Jasper tilts back her head, gazing at the ceiling of darkness interrupted by a river of stars. She was gripped by feelings she hadn’t even thought possible. Images and scenes flashed into her mind. Scenes in which she took the role that many before her had taken. The role of the kidnapper. Tormentor. The corrutible. The Dominate. Scenes in which Garnet' body was her plaything. Her toy. Scenes in which Garnet was degraded as a woman. Punished. Made to feel like a bad girl.

 

Garnet slipped her fingers back into her tightness without warning, pushing first two, then three digits into her faucet of a pussy. Swirling them around and around. Tunneling. Making her body ache with passion. Garnet continued to lick. Her mouth working overtime on her now throbbing clit. Other hand stroking her monster of a cock. Once Garnet rotated her wrist and curled her fingers, slowly massaging her 'sweet' spot. Provoking waves of new sensations that matched the heat of her clit. It had become more than she could take. She wanted to lift her hands to Jasper' breasts and roughly kneaded her hardened nipples, adding to the ever tightening pleasure that she was feeling. There was no need.

 

Jasper came without warning, nought to sixty in a single second. Somewhere deep within her, a live wire got caught in the pool of rising lava currents. Heat racing at supersonic speeds, filling her body with epic sensations, not meant for mere 'humans' to ever experience. Jasper froze in place. Locked into position like a statue made of stone. Garnet' mouth still flicked over her dripping sex. Fingers still pounding. Hand still stroking. Jasper opened her mouth to scream, but nothing but air flowed through her. She felt her muscles spasm into rigidity. Garnet felt her legs grip her head, Jasper felt an insatiable need to apologize, but could barely think to breath let alone speak.

 

For endless seconds, the orgasm raged through her. The first orgasm she had at the hands of her claimed. It was more than she had ever felt before. Making the pathetic shudders and chills that had been provoked by prior 'lovers' feel like sneezes in comparison. For a moment Jasper wondered if she would be stuck in an eternity like that. Frozen in pleasure. Escaping the earth's gravitational pull to travel the many black holes of space. Then it was over. With a long sigh, she felt her body deflate. Dropping back to earth with a crash. And on her ass.

 

*****

 

Out there, in the mid day air, the scent of the blossoms had steadily reached them, even before they saw the garden of flowers themselves as they littered the jungle floor. The perfume of a countless number of flowers rose like prayers into the sky, and it was glorious. The season for them had begun, and there were new blossoms along a throng of thorny bushes that bordered the entrance to their homes. Garnet leaned low, brushing her lips against one of the petaled beauties, and inhaled its heady fragrance.

 

The moment they arrived close to their camp grounds Garnet suggested to her claimed Princess that they were both in need of a bath. Separating from the ‘six’ Jasper leads Garnet to her personal hot springs imbedded deep within a corner on the western mountain side. The caves were surrounded by the plush forest.

 

The cave had no ceiling or roof, opening itself to the heavens and surrounded them in a gallery of a magical purple light. The aquamarine color of the water adding luster to the dancing walls as it lapped against the white particle of the beach. Garnet is in awe as she moves closer to the clear pond. Cups her hands together and dumps the contained onto her scalp. She does this until her tips drip behind her. The water was hot, almost too hot, but the way her muscles ached she new this would ease the tension that was her entire being.

 

Standing Garnet sighs as the warmth of her hair blankets her shoulders and back, relieving some of the tightness that reside there. Garnet looked like a regal doll. Long curly hair that lazily sprang back and forth with the weight of the water. Eye as blue as the private lagoon of Jasper'. Perfectly curvy dimensions layered in tented plastic capturing her perfect figure for eternity. Garnet hummed with sexual desire that made the thick hot lustfilled air become palpable.

 

The tavern was small, but magnificent. Every part of this tiny space they were in was carved from the purest amethyst and the way that the rising sun hit the surfaces made it feel as though we were locked inside the chamber of a kelidescope. That moment the sun began to peak Their flesh was made up of, they became pure light. Thier slow heat inclining to new heights reaching out as the circular waves of the sun. Whipping around devouring anyone and anything within a thousand miles. Heat molding their passion into to the purest consecration of love. Devouring what once was and spitting out what now is. New. Whole. One.

 

Landuidly Garnet reaches behind her to untie the knot at the base of her neck and below her shoulder blades. Her top fell to the ground without ceremony, to her feet as if to praise her form. Garnet looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at Jasper. Jasper in the midday sun, worries and cares repelled by the shield of Garnet' assurance at what's to come next. Mouth ajar. Eyes roaming. Breath like a trapped hurricane. Heart readying to burst. Jasper is entranced by the Goddess of all that the God's call theirs. The sun. The moon. The wind. The water. The anger inside. The love overflowing so that it rivals the lagoon itself. Garnet the Goddess of all that is light and of all that is dark.

 

Turning to face Jasper Garnet is rendered speechless. She looked younger. Or maybe she just looked her age. Jasper looked happy. Vulnerable with a nervousness that has yet to be witnessed by Garnet. From where she stood Jasper looked as though she belonged right there. Trapped in the suns rays. Casting a golden golw over her already bronzed skin.

 

The lighter patches of her skin seemed to blend, glowing all the same. She looked regal and poised. Her hair like a mirror held to the sun, reflecting rays too bright to stare. Garnet was certain that the God's made a mistake. She was sure that Jasper was not made for any world littered with humans. Her place should be in Olympus in between Hades and Zeus. Light and dark. Her fleshy Pink lips full with the promise of youth and satisfaction. They stand staring as one would the 'Mona Lisa.' or ' The Prince Of Peace.'. Like this they stood until their eyes had their fill.

 

Garnet' breath froze in her throat. I mean that literally. She couldn’t breathe. Jasper' eyes were a deep blue. Blue unlike the steaming water of the lake in front of them. Her eyes were like that of the deepest oceans and she was falling into them. Drowning in their pigment . She reached for her throat, trying to stop whatever it was that was attacking her, but nothing lay between them but white steam. Yet, somehow she was being swallowed by the ocean which lay on the fore front of the mountain ( miles away). So she let go of the breath she held and let herself drown.

 

In her eyes Garnet saw more of that unnatural fire she had seen on the night of Jasper fought and killed Kira. That spark of something else. Garnet wanted to turn away, avoid her visual exploration , but she was locked in, her eyes became prisoners of Jasper'. There was no way out. Death by suicide. She knew that she would just be reborn again in Jasper so in that moment, she let it all go.

 

Garnet waltzed towards Jasper. One foot infront of the next. Hips like a pendulum. Reaching her she gives herself height by rising on the tips of her toes. Garnet let's her tongue peak out of thick lips like a child between its mothers thighs. Licking her throat Garnet savours the saltiness of the sweat and the stench of fear that still plagued her skin from the night before. Retreating back into its home, Garnet pursed her lips to press against Jasper' length. Gently she bits the glowing skin. Lathering each kiss along side a single bite, causing her skin to erupt in angry red blotches. The Amazon moaned at each kiss and shook with each bite.

 

Jasper voluntarily held onto the her future Queen to remain upright. The sensations. The love. The need. The urge merging together like shattered viles of potions inside of her. Garnet' teeth prayed to Jasper' skin, and all that was called upon came without label. Garnet took all that Jasper was to give. Leaving nothing to become wasted. Jasper feared that all would be lost if she submitted to the will of Garnet. But when Garnet' eyes meet her own she knew that she was only a shell and in Garnet she would be born anew.

 

The concoction of the building emotions only worsened when the heat of Garnet' fingertips grazed against the flow of the undisturbed skin surrounding her top. Garnet unhooked each layered cloth opening her up to be judged and scored. Pressing her lips to trail the Reddened skin left over from the form fitting fabric. Her mouth leaving a trail of saliva continuing to paint her canvas in anger. Marking the Giant Princess. Garnet only halted once faced with the span of Jasper' chest. Garnet glance at Jasper' ecstasy riddled face as she snuck a hand around her figure and started undoing the rest of the leather bindings that secured her mounds of flesh. Garnet' eyes widened when she successfully released Jasper' breasts.

 

Finding her chest to be much bigger than in the closed dark space of home. Her breasts looked fit to sit on the width of her frame. Jasper saw the surprised glint in Garnet' eyes and shyly looked aside. Where they too big? Where they shaped differently? Where they not what she was usually interested in? Jasper' Cheeks burned with intensity as Garnet' eyes made no secret about drifting over her large natural chest.

 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

Garnet whispered understanding how her gaze would cause her to become a bit uncomfortable. She put her hands around the her breasts, caressing them, making Jasper shiver as though there were a breeze to shiver from.

 

“These are beautiful, artfuly crafted by the Gods themselves.”

 

Jasper' blush became even more noticeable at the words spoken by her own. Jasper looked towards Garnet with love in her eyes. Garnet' eyes darkened at the site of that. despite Jasper' muscle crammed figure, her breasts remained firm and soft. Unsagging and Garnet intended on exploring them for as long as her desire allowed. The dark haired woman moved to run her tongue along the edges of her nipples. The right breast being the first to get attacked she then proceeded to the left. swirling around Jasper' hardened nubs until Jasper moaned aloud with need and dwindling patience.

 

She arched into Garnet' teasing touch. Garnet' hands couldn't stay in one place to long. She glazed over Jasper' upper body. Every inch of her touched. Every road now paved and ready for use. Jasper took every touch that Garnet willingly gave her. Head swaying from side to side as Garnet worked her over. Garnet made lazy work of Jasper' skirt. Slowly baring her.

 

Piece by piece, Jasper' belt and skirt fell to the ground, until she stood before her once again naked. Finally Garnet' lips found there way around her sensitive peaks. Like a vise she suckles her until all Jasper is is a moaning whimpering mess. Leaving both breasts pink and red with mistreatment. She released Jasper' breasts with a a single flick of her tongue. Garnet leaned back to take in the art made by her lips and teeth and tongue alone. In her mind her mouth could rival the greatest of artists.

 

Lower Garnet finds her teeth sinking in to deft muscle as her nails leaves claw- like wounds on either side of Jasper'. Wounds that she wasn't sure would ever disappear. Tonguing her navel Garnet is shocked when Jasper' knees begin to buckle. Pushing her towards the Amethyst covered walls Garnet continues to dismantle and reassemble her Amazon. 

 

Falling to her knees Garnet treated the semi hard cock in her mouth like it was her favorite popsicle on a hot mid-summers day. Licking it. Swirling her tongue around it. Sucking her until the only thing Jasper thought was that she would willingly die from the pleasure racking her body. The smaller Amazon began moving her head forwards and backwards, wishing she could manipulate her jaws and throat to fully take her. Garnet never fully loosened her grip as her lips tightened around Jasper' piece. Jasper panted aloud as the other woman bobbed over and over again hoping to down the entire length of her cock. Garnet knew Jasper wouldn’t last long.

 

The things Garnet did to Jasper was simply too pleasurable. From the warmth of Garnet' lips on her. The bite of Garnet' teeth. To the tongue that ran over her like lava. To the simple visuals of having the same Princess who fought to claim. Won. All to have her Kneeling before her. AGAIN. Jasper couldn’t deny the impact of seeing the massive cock she sported disappearing into Garnet' mouth only to resurface and disappear again. It made the dream like state she once was in, disappear. This was more real than the air filling her lungs and Jasper couldn’t resist thrusting her hips a little.

 

Garnet quickened her motions, as if she understood Jasper' need. Driving herself forward and taking all of Jasper' member that her throat would allow. Garnet didn't stop until Jasper started crying out loud in pure satisfaction. It became too much. She could feel the pressure building inside. The need to release. She cried out as Garnet' tongue lapped at her as she traveled her depths. Seemingly milking her. Jasper' hips undulated faster and Garnet stilled. Letting Jasper use her mouth like the fuck hole it was. Jasper soon lost all of her composure and came shouting loud enough to cause ripples in the water behind them.

 

Garnet had to stop all movement once the first drop of Jasper' seed hit the back of her throat. Garnet knew that soon enough her mouth would be full of the semi-white fluid. A moment later and the fluid came in gushing waves. Garnet tried her best to take it in. To drink that delicious fluid in its entirety. She couldn’t and it started to dribble outthe corners of her closed mouth. Slowly it traveled the length of her chin, dripping on her chest below. Jasper shuddered when she saw her Princess swallow. When the excess seed spewed from Garnet. Jaspee felt her cock jerk once more as she pulled Garnet' head towards her half seated cock.

 

Jasper wanted to sheathe herself in the Kneeling Amazon. Wanted to bring her too the brink of suffication, until her eyes rolled back and she threatened to fall. Then. Only then would she pull herself free. Garnet ran her tongue over the Jasper' meat as it released the last of its seed. Jasper softened in her mouth until becoming completely limp.

 

Garnet didn’t want it to end so she kept her tongue moving, cleaning Jasper before she retreated and let the loose flesh escape from her grasp. The blonde couldn't help but smile at the her soon to be bound mate. Jasper liked the heady and dark look in Garnet' eyes. That deep look only sharpened when the standing woman used her finger to swipe the white remains off of Garnet' chestand Teasingly lifted her finger to bath the remains on her lips before licking herself clean.

 

Garnet felt her cock twitch when Jasper licked the last vestige of her orgasm. Garnet looked pleased at Jasper' show of control. That alone made something burn inside of her and before she realized it, she stood on her toes and crashed her lips against the blonde’s. The kiss was harsh and demanding. Garnet, it seemed was devouring Jasper' soul as they moved against one another. Garnet' tongue dueling with its counterpart. Tasting the remaining flavor of Jasper' seed on her very on lips. They parted as soon as the air became to difficult to breath.

 

Smeared lips crashed against pink ones as they filled the void that had consumed them for years. This kiss went far beyond want or lust. They needed one another to survive. They needed one another to feel complete. Garnet needed Jasper like she were her portable life support. And Jasper needed Garnet like she were the blood that flowed through her heart keeping her alive.

 

Jasper worked her way down Garnet' shapely figure treating her body with the same abuse as Garnet had hers. Garnet' body threatened to bruise as Jasper roughly gripped. Kissed. Bit. Sucked. The only thing Garnet could do was scream and cry out as the pain engulfed her.

 

The look Garnet gave Jasper when she let herself fall to her knees. The wide eyed gaze of the dual colored eyes. The little swallow. All convincing Jasper to continue feasting upon her wholly. Fully. With her right hand, Jasper took the colored cock into her parted mouth. Kissing it while her tongue swirled around the bulbous tip. Her other hand full of digits prodded and flick Garnet' most sensitive secret. The Princess moaned loudly as she gripped Jasper' head. Her legs trembled as Jasper pleasured her once again. Garnet didnt quite know how to deal with the sensations that Jasper invoked inside of her person. Love had never felt so close to her as it did in that moment.

 

Garnet simply grabbed Jasper' arms and pulled her close to her. Once again crashing their lips together. Jasper' eyes widened in surprise at Garnet' hunger, but she didn’t stop her. Her arms came up around Garnet. Crushing the petite woman against her, as their mouths continued to ravage each other. Garnet leaned back when she noticed Jasper' erection poke into her navel. A raised eyebrow was her only reaction to Jasper' hardened surprise.

 

“ My mouth...... Or?........ ”

 

Jasper blushed but eagerly nodded her head towards Garnet' center. With a laugh placed firmly on her lips, Garnet once more grasped at thick arms and pulled the other female. Garnet lead Japser towards the steaming water. Stepping into the water they both let a hiss slip through their teeth as they descended farther into its depths. The water covered Garnet' entirety. It raised only to the top of Jasper' breasts. Garnet now held by Jasper, with her feet on either side of Jasper' natural born physique. Looking into each other’s eyes they become lost. Transcended into another plane of existence where time was of no consequence.

 

Finding her body again Jasper blushed and almost looked away, but Garnet' hand on her cheek stopped her. The dark woman smiled gently and Jasper had no choices but to reply in kind. Their lips meeting sealed them to this moment and this space. Softly. Gingerly. Through the hugging of their tongues they found love. Hope. Future. Garnet reached out with her hands, setting them against Jasper' cheeks to manually move them down her teampered body. Jasper' let her do it, even helped and slowly, with care, Jasper disrobed every worry or negative thought that seeped through open pores. Garnet' breath caught when Jasper' tongue revealed itself onto the dip between her collarbone.

 

Garnet salivated at the thought of Jasper filling her with her girth and her seed. Jasper let her eyes focus on Garnet' more prominent features, her breasts. Her stomach. Her hips and most importantly her sex which glistened like flowers sprinkled in early morning dew. Jasper felt her cock salute it's attentiom as it stiffened even further than before. Jasper was sure she knew what would draw Garnet' attention so she reached out with her left hand, grasped at the dark curls cascading down her neck and shoulders and pulled her backwards until all Garnet could do was fallow. Jasper took full advantage of the open span of her neck. Lavingand biting leaving a trail of claim marks so that if ever Garnet got lost they knew exactly who to bring her back too.

 

Garnet didn’t resist when Jasper directed her attention to her cherry coated dark nipples. ( Cherry being the bruises that had now leased space there.) Jasper wrapped her lips around them and suckled, much like a child it's mothers. Jasper too was hungry and in need of replenishing. Sucking from Garnet the sweetest of nectar. Moaning Jasper was sure she had found the fountain of youth, one good suck and she felt her teeanage libido rise from its depths. Promising the richest of lives. From the moans and shudders that assaulted Garnet' body, it was obvious that she enjoyed being milked by Jasper.

 

Jasper found herself pushing against the coacowoman, hoping to swallow her breasts whole. Garnet allowed herself to fall backwards, now floating atop the clear water. Garnet' legs still entwined behind Jasper. The lower half of their bodies sharing the increased warmth.The view of the heavens giving Garnet the illusions of floating in the infinite span of blue and white.

 

Jasper' mouth was relentless as it attacked Garnet' mocha skin. The only evidence of the seconds that turned to minutes which turned to hours. The only time time crossed their minds was when the sun noticeably shifted casting giant shadows of purple and black. Wide hands grip at Garnet' hips holding her steady as she intentionally drove Garnet to beg.

 

A pull on Garnet' hair forced her to move back up Jasper' body, and the sorceress claimed her mouth once again, before Garnet tightened her legs around her mates waist. Jasper shuddered as she felt the wetness of Garnet' cunt. Washing Jasper' rod in the slimy discharge as she ground against her cock. Garnet looked into the gold speckled woman’s eyes, finding the gold specks flaming red. Jasper was burning with lust.

 

“Are you ready for me Garnet? Can you feel how much I need you?”

 

The large Princesses voice came out husky. Needy. Jasper' sound was drenched in something Garnet knew all too well. Jasper' voice dripped pain at the end of either syllable. Neglect. Garnet immediately nodded her agreement causing the other woman chuckle her amusement. Jasper began to move their bodies. In sync they rubbed their skin. Breasts and their opposite sexes against one another. Jasper shuddered again but didn’t look away from Garnet' gaze. Her need and want begging the held woman.

 

Garnet moved with the other woman, until Jasper became impatient and reached between their bodies, taking hold of Garnet' cock. The claimer moaned and stilled for the fallowing moments. Enjoying Jasper' touch too much. It should have been a sin. Reaching lower Jasper took her thickness and directed it towards Garnet' sopping sex. Setting her cock directly above Garnet' slit, Jasper looked down into to find and search Garnet' eyes. In them she saw the hint she needed to continue.

 

With a small thrust she buried half the tip of her hard member inside the the blanket of dark curls. Both Amazons gasped. stopping to enjoy the very beginning of their God approved union. Jasper eases herself out of Garnet only to move back in again. Hesitant yet smooth. Again. Assured yet shallow. Slowly but surely Jasper moved in and out of the now taken woman.

 

Garnet held back the tears as she felt tissue and skin rip. Jasper said she was wet. She knew she was. So why did she feel dry. The friction of Jasper causing her insides to burn. She tried as Jasper eases herself back into Garnet, tunneling no further than that of the first four pumps. She couldn't stop it. The tears streamed down her Cheeks dripping onto her chest. The sobs charred her throat like she downed a goblet of liquid glass.

 

Jasper falted as Garnet' cries echoed around them. Finding Garnet' eyes Jasper' worried mask is answered by a broken gasp and a shallow nod. Taking out her rod Jasper walks them over to the white (sand) of her waters beach. Laying Garnet' back on the soft grains, ( water still lapping against their forms as they lay one atop the other.) Jasper follows the pull of Garnet' sex, kissing her way towards her wetness. Reaching her dark pouty lips Jasper inhales Garnet' fresh oxygen. Moaning allowed Jasper dribbled onto Garnet as she eases two fingers inside.

 

Sighing from the initial hug of her swollen walls. Jasper continues to plummet further. Deeper. Adding a third finger Garnet' eyes role, her back arches and her mouth hangs loosely open. Her hand finds Garnet' neck as her teeth search out the hardened nubs of her chest.

 

" Ungh...... Ahhhh.... Mmmmmm....mmmmfff... ohhh"

 

Garnet couldn't control the sounds spewing from her lips in unknown submission. Loudly acknowledging the effects of Jasper' hands. The same hands that killed enemies. The same hands that ripped beasts apart. The same hands that dug inside of her soon to be bruised sex with tender affection. The same hands that could snap her neck if she lost even a little control over her strength. Garnet couldn't hold back the icy flame that sprouted inside her loin, fed on her arousal and grew into a curling lock that was bound to soon break from tension. Releasing herself Jasper takes out her fingers and thrusts them into Garnet' awaiting mouth. Moving forwards hand still tightly wrapped around Garnets neck. Teeth still sucking either nipple Jasper eases herself back into Garnet.

Once again finding a slow rhythm, they learned each body's movements. In and out she speared her mates closed hole. Three inches and Garnet could feel the sensitivity of her walls. Leisurely she infiltrates further. There seemed to be no reprieve in Jasper' search for Garnet' purity. The constant vise of her walls seemed to tighten the further she delved. Five inches and Jasper' resolve is chipping away piece by piece.

 

" Sssssssss......UNNGGHH.... YOU. FEEL. SO. GOOD."

 

Jasper huffed into the now bluish sky. Finding her once hesitant strokes to be more fluid, once more Jasper leaves Garnet' pillowed safety to return to it without pause. Garnet' lips open as a sharp Gasp cuts through the pants and Moans of Jasper. Again and again Jasper leaves her cavity to push back into her with a quick thrust of her hips. Six inches Jasper thought she had reached the end of Garnet. That she could no longer take the other four or so inches of her rod. Garnet' walls surrounded Jasper on all sides. Engulfing her. Trapping her. There was no where to go so again she retreats and attacks Garnet causing Garnet to scream. A scream of pain not pleasure. Jasper stops mid thrust as Garnet shakes. The pain rippled through her replacing the once felt pleasure.

 

Once the pain subsided Jasper kissed her young mate. Reassuring the vulnerability behind Garnet' bright eyes. Evicting herself Jasper plunges back into semi loose walls slowly moving back in until eight inches of her girthy member claimed property.

 

They moaned in pleasure as their lips collided. their motions becoming frantic as Garnet begins to thrust upwards against Jasper. Jasper knew that each time she thrust, a bit more of her cock was swallowed by Garnet' depths though a part of Jasper' member remained untouched. Jasper soon realizedthat she craved the feeling of herself fully covered. Jasper craved to bury herself completely in Garnet. To feel the dark woman’s pussy tightening around her beast, while she finally fucked her like in her dreams.

 

So she did. Jasper pushed and pulled, faster with each new thrust, going deeper, feeling Garnet' wall tightening like the unforgiving jaws of metal on bone. Their commengled moans announced to anything within radius of their consummation. Their bodies wrapped around one another, until it became too much. The pleasure mounted between them higher and higher consuming their entirety. Garnet was the first to be defeated by the unforgiving grip of temporary paralysis. With the clamp of her eyes. The opening of her mouth. The scream that bled from her throat. The tightening of her grip around Jasper and the spasm of her limbs Garnet announces her orgasm. Her nether lips bruising the other woman’s cock.

 

The blonde followed her companion after a few moments of enduring the extra sensations granted from the tightened grip making her explode. With one last thrust she buried herself inside. Finally hilting. Jasper closed her eyes, feeling her member twitch, and jerk, as seed started to pour out of her. Her release lasted longer than her earlier one. Jasper easily lost track of time as she lay her head in Garnet' bosom. Closing her eyes she inhales, scenting the woman beneath her. Garnet came down from her undeniable high with a smile that radiated her face red. When she finally came to, she realized Jasper place atop her and ran a hand through the her silken hair. Gently. It was a motion that soothed both women.

 

Jasper was beyond comfortable as she used Garnet' breasts as a pillow. Jasper couldn't help the smile that Adorned her face. Exhaustion soon gained an edge over her mind and she found her eyes fluttering closed. The other woman soon followed her lover into the comforts of sleep. they slept like children, in each other’s arms, the scent of sex. Lust. Release. Salt. Earth. Sun. The scent of life surrounded them.

Garnet woke up feeling soreness between her legs and a familiar weight over her torso. Blinking the sand from her eyes she looked down to find Jasper twisted face as dribble dripped from her lips and between the crevice of her breasts. A weak chuckle escaped her mouth but she made no move to get up, figuring there was no succeeding without waking her mate.

 

Garnet' smile was the first thing Jasper saw when the sudden urge to open her eyes won over her bodies desire to sleep. Memories of the previous day filtered in almost immediately. Jasper blushed as she relaxed. Garnet leaned over the blonde reaching out for her lips. Jasper replied eagerly leaning closer to meet Garnet for lips. They were so soft. Tender. Soon their desires started to awaken, the smiles on their faces confirmed.

 

Garnet ran her hand over Jasper' hair, caressing her. Jasper replied by closing her eyes and leaning against the warmth of her touch.

 

“Sleep well?”.

 

Jasper hummed and smiled at the other woman. Noting the warmth that spread through her groin at the sight of Garnet. Her rod seemed to inflate at the mere thought of Garnet. The line was cast and Jasper was hooked. She wanted to take Garnet again and again.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good.”

 

Garnet said, before getting to her feet. Her stance allowed Jasper to get the full view of her lengthy appendage. Jasper visibly swallowed as she recognized the liquid seeping out of her. Garnet' eyes widened as Jasper wholly drank in her view.

 

Garnet smiled at the look Jasper had playing on her face. Before the Garnet could think of a retort, Jasper reached forwards, Skimming her perfectly muscled thighs. Fingertips marked there route as she gracefully carressed her thickness. The particles of the beach dropping like glitter back to its place near the water. Curving her digits Jasper rakes her nails back down the backside of her thighs. Shadows causing the dips of her muscles to look as though they were dancing.

 

Garnet soon swallowed any vowels that once lay at the tip of her tongue. Instead her eyes roved over Jasper' broad shoulders. The width of them large enough for Garnet to house her legs upon. Her neck thick enough so that even with both of Garnet' hands it would be difficult to choke her. Yet not fat to where her tendons didn't show through its length. The bulging muscles of her raised arm was as large as her face. Her large callosed hands and long fat fingers caused her Pores to inflate, causing her skin to texture. Curious eyes fall to her chest, suddenly her vision focuses. Narrowing in. Jasper' breasts were the kind of art one would think hung in the palace of the God's.

 

Everything that couldn't have possibly changed in the few hours that have transpired, had irrevocably changed. Before they fell into a rather dreamless sleep the young unclaimed Princesses were revered by status and title alone. Before their slumber every decision made by them was for the clan. Now, as one readies to break through the precious barrier in which decides who is pure and who is Taken, their decisions directly affect them. Now claimed and unpure, they no longer have to carry an entire tribe on their shoulders for they can carry their tribe on one shoulder knowing the others shoulder is holding half the weight.

 

Garnet glanced at Jasper' face. Jasper gasped as she leaned back on her hunches, almost as though Garnet' skin had scolded her. Tingles coursing through her tips. Up her fingers. The span of her hand. Flowing against Gravity upwards towards her heart. Dripping down her sternum all to settle in her core. Jaspers' hooded fiery gaze that once penetrates Garnets' souls now slammed shut. Dense, full lashes tickle her cheek.

 

Majestic. Regal. Opulent. Splendiferous. Queenly. Words that difine Garnet' stance. Jasper felt it was only right that she knelt at her feet. Taking her hands Jasper kisses her ring fingers. Beneath Garnet' sights Jasper knew that she would die for the known fabel. Jasper' loving eyes pierced straight through Garnet' heart. Garnet returned to her a similar glance.

 

" I love you, Jasper, claimed Princess of the Amazons. Will you take me as yours?"

 

" I'm yours, My Princess."

 

As if birthing from the air alone, Garnet' cock started to elongate.Her pussy glisten with crystal like dew. The site made Jasper moan in pleasure. Jasper watched her widen with salacity painting her features like tattoos. She had never seen the process. She had awoken with it. Walked with it. Sat with it. Felt it. Seeing Garnet' body react to her like this affected her more than she would ever admit. Her pussy felt slick. Her member started to pulse. Her heart? What heart? She had given it away.

 

After a few moments Garnet stopped it's growth. Jasper straightened her back. Licked her lips and reached out to grasp the intrusive beast. Jasper couldn't help marveling at it. Fully hard Jasper looked up to Garnet. Releasing an audible gulp Jasper smiled. Yes, Jasper had taken Garnet between her teeth. Yes Jasper had sucked Garnet dry. But never in the light of day. Jasper' vision blurred. She was beautiful. Thick and textured. One smooth color except for her massive head which looked a dark shade of pink. Veins visible. Garnet smiled at Jasper' awe stricken face.

 

Slowly Garnet lowered her body. Watching Jasper scoot backwards, closer to the edge of the steaming waters. Jasper looked to Garnetwith both embarrassment and lust filled eyes. Garnet climbs over Jasper, gently forcing Jasper to rest back on her elbows. Jasper averted her eyes, more nervous than she had ever been. Wondering if she should wait. She was ready. She wanted Garnet. More importantly she wanted to feel Garnet inside of her. Filling her. Finding Garnet' eyes once more Jasper nods, before allowing her eyes fall down. She blushed.

 

Garnet,with a small smile on her face leaned forward to caress Jasper' Reddened cheek. Leaning in Garnet kisses Jasper. Allowing their flavors to mingle. Once lips part, breaths are forced out, as if both were holding tit for fear of blowing the other away.

 

“I'm nervous.”

 

Jasper whispered.

 

“I know you are. If you want to wait, I understand. This is scary, losing something that has been apart of you since you were you. What I found out Jasper is that I didn't lose anything, instead I gained knowledge. I gained a part of myself that has been waiting to be released. I'm free. Free to love you. To want you. To need you.”

 

" I want you Garnet. More than that, I crave you. The dreams I have of you...... I should be stoned."

 

Jasper mumbled with a chuckle. Garnet too smiled at Jasper' words, before they penetrated her mind.

 

“Wait, you mean you dream of me naked?”

 

" Princess, I dream of you screaming my name. Of you on your hands and knees as I fill you from behind."

 

Now it was Garnet' turn to blush. Jasper clocked her head and leaned further back surprised.

 

" Do you not dream of me?"

 

" Yes. Of course. Your face haunts my nights."

 

" Only my face?"

 

" Jasper? I dream of this moment, except our word exchanges weren't nearly as long."

 

A part of Garnet felt more ecstatic. The thought of being the first to take Jasper' innocence. Garnet leaned forward once again and kissed Jasper. Running her hands over the Jasper' body, she found her once tense muscles loose. Comfortable. Hands kneading loose flesh, drawing deep breathy moans from her fleshy lips, now red with attention. Garnet replied with a smile as she pressed harder against her.

 

Garnets fingers idly roamed over the heated skin of her body. slowly and carefully, her fingers outlined the dips andcurves that seemed to make up her entire being. Garnet kissed Jasper' chin, trailing down to her collarbone. Her throat. The top of her breasts. Leaving her skin shinning with saliva, illuminating the fresh red lesions that covered the ever present previous ones.

 

Focusing on her nipples, she latches on. Pursuing her lips around them to suck and lick. When Jasper moaned loudly, begging her for more, she added her teeth, pressing them gently over her aggrivated nub. Pinching the other Jasper fell back to the ground yearning for more of Garnet.

 

Sneaking between the thick Princesses thighs, Garnet inhaled her scent. Allowing the scents to infuse with her soul. burying her face in Jasper' mound Garnet let out a hearty groan. Jasper arched from the particle layed bed at the first touch of Garnet' tongue. Garnet smirked into her clit as she repeated the motion. Licking the puffy pink lips. Her hands reached around to cup the blondes ass, massaging the flesh as she pulled her towards her mouth. Adding her fingers Jasper lost all grips with reality. Stretching slick walls to the max with three lithe fingers.

 

It didn’t take Garnet long to have Jasper panting and moaning with need. The only words that escaped Jasper' mouth urging the dark woman to move faster, to make her come. Was her name on repeat. Garnet wasn’t merciful. She only slowed down once Jasper reached the edge, of her mountain.

 

“You sound so good Jasper.,”

 

Garnet purred as she climbed Jasper' body. Using one leg Garnet spreads Jasper' massive thighs. Bracing herself on either side of Jasper' chest. Legs spread open for Garnet to slip between. Jasper' mind silenced all protests once she felt the tip of Garnet' cock press against her inner thighs. Jasper knew what came next and was suddenly surprised at how much she wanted it. She wanted Garnet. Hesitation gone. Garnet smiled as she saw Jasper further relax. Leaning down she kissing the tan woman.

 

Gripping her cock Garnet slid it across Jasper' pussy, spreading her edible juice. Jasper startled at the first touch and shuddered as Garnet repeated the motion. Moaning as the heated substance coated her thickness. Garent was simply too sensitive to resist. Garnet continued spreading Jasper' slick until her entire shafts was blanketed. Moving lower Garnet used her cock’s head to trace the curve of Jasper' clit. Once. Twice. Jasper sighs as her sensitive bulb is being caressed. Grinding protruding hips upwards towards Garnet, urging her further.

 

Slipping inside, half her head. Then the entire tip. Garnet waits as Jasper' body tenses. Walls tightening around her. Looking into to Jasper Garnet sees that she is afraid. Her body rejecting the foreign object that has to literally break into her body. After a steadying breath Jasper begins to loosen her grip on Garnet. Stomach muscles visible but not stone. Grabbing just below the head of her rod so that she can't enter any more of her length, Garnet begins to wind her hips. The head of her rocking inside, lossening Jasper' too tight walls. Teasing Jasper. Jasper moaned. Begging for more. Sliding her griping hand down and inch, she begins to work that inside of her. Once inside she again stops all ministrations until Jasper' body gives her permission to move forward. Inch by merciful inch Garnet works in her hardness.

 

Garnet was so agonizingly slow that the blonde took it upon herself to shift her hips and give a little thrust. Garnet bit her lip at the sensation, moaning aloud. Reaching out with her hands Jasper grabbed Garnet. Garnet did not know if she wanted to stop or if Jasper wanted to make her move faster. She soon figured it out. Garnet smiled as she caressed Jasper' cheek. Garnet knew that Jasper was ready. Jasper knew that Garnet knew she was ready. So now to get ready.

 

Once Garnet saw that her partner was ready, she started moving again, slowly, but gaining speed. She pulled out to only have the head of her member penetrate Jasper' body. Starting over from inch one, just with added speed. As they kept moving into one another, more and more of her member entered the Amazon, causing them both to moan out in pleasure. Garnet moved back and forth, thrusting against Jasper while she arched her chest into Garnet. Jasper' ass left the bed of dust as their hips met one another.

 

Garnet might have started slow but it didn’t take long for their motions to become rushed. Uncontrolled. The sounds of flesh against flesh echoed around the cave. Jasper closed her eyes as a gutter groan forced it's way out of her. Thrusting back at Garnet, feeling the heavy cock driving itself into her again and again. It seemed that with each thrust she reached deeper. Fuller. Garnet tried to stave off the continuous build up.Struggled with the pleasure she felt. With how good Jasper' pussy felt as it tightened around her.With how it made slurping sounds as she plunged in and tore out of her. Garnet was losing her mind. She could have never guessed that pussy would feel so good.

 

Garnet paused when she felt she could no longer move forward. Both Amazons looked at each other, before Garnet exits her. Thrusting back into Jasper harder than the previous stokes, she broke through it, causing Jasper to take in a lung full of air. She froze as the pain shot through her spine. Hissing out the breath held Jasper begins to move her hips. Garnet winced as the evident pain radiated through her form. Garnet held on tightly to the woman below her. Wanting her to keep her comfortable. Stroking her hair Garnet begins to find Jasper' rhythm. Moving to wash the pain away with the pleasure she knew Garnet would bring her.

 

The dark Amazon didn’t deny Jasper the pleasure of them coming together. They began to move again, faster than necessary. Harder than desired. Soon they panted with need, both of them feeling their pleasure creeping closer to it surface. Just around the bend. It didn’t take long. Jasper was the first to reach that zenith, her orgasm making her scream out loud, even as she put her legs around Jasper' waist, to try and imprison the Goddess against her combusting body. Jasper could feel her pussy tightening harshly around Garnet' beast. From the tense shudder Garnet released, so did she. Even that couldn't stop her from keeping with her motions. They were made more pleasurable because of it.

 

Garnet played Jasper like piano. She knew every key in which to hit in order to keep her climax at overwhelming levels. She made release impossible, extening it until her body could no longer comply. Her teeth began clenching as ecstasy radiated in endless waves, like she was being electrocuted by her grip and by her rod. Jasper could hear herself whimpering like the virgin she was as Garnet pummeled her. Her muscles began feeling like flaccid rubber bands that Garnet herself slowly stretched until taut. Her groin started to cramp. She felt as though she had to release fluid. This only added more intensity to her pleasure.

 

Finally she growled for her to slow her attack. Garnet did not obey. She seemingly became rougher, started flicking her swollen seed. To hell with slowly, easing her back out of her climax. Garnet bulldozed trough her. Orgasmic release firing as lightening, burning every nerve that did not bow down to its reign. Her body burned from the inside out. Jasper was sure this was how she would die. Not honorable, no, but while the raging, revengful cock of her claimed was seated deep inside of her slippery stretched hole. Dignity? What dignity? Her body would be found by her 'six' and brought to the Queen. Her mother would have to see her cock shaped hole gaped and dripping Garnet' seed. ' Mmmmmm, Garnet' seed.' Jasper softly hummed.

 

Her body seized as she let out a howl that rivaled an entire wolf pack. She came down deliciously under Garnet' now soft care. When she had gently taken her thigh to massage she relaxed, all of her muscles at once and swooned. Garnet had given her a feeling of physical satisfaction that she had never believed possible. It filled her. Jasper' body hummed like it she had just saw her life flash before her eyes.

 

A tidal wave of ecstasy made Garnet squeal as pleasure gushed through her as she convulsed in her own massive orgasm. Her hair stood on end as intense pleasure flooded through her. Her headrocked back and forth against the coming night air. Garnet' muscles spasmed Relentlessly. Violently. In a strange way it felt like her own orgasm was fucking her brains out.

 

  Glancing upwards away from the still waters. The sun had set completely. The sky had lost almost all of its color. The deepest hues of blue turning slowly into blackness, the stars a galaxy of white across the sky. All was quiet but the subtle breaths of the two who seemed to make up the entire world.

 

*****

 

 

  Once home the Princesses are given their space to grow live and love.

 

When Jasper stretched overhead, her top shifted up uncovering the space just beneath her breasts. Garnet tried not to look at it. Even though the place was huge painted with weapons and armor there was a wide dearth of interesting things to focus on. And there were absolutely no attractive items in which to give her attention. Save for Jasper. Garnet all but bit her lip as she watched Jasper stretch, her arms up and over her head, her back arched. She watched her neck fall back. Watched the soft ever flowing strands of blonde. Shining, as it falls over her shoulders and down her back. Garnet watched her entire body bend like the weapon she so chose to bring with her. She had to taste.

 

The kings finest platter had nothing on the significantly bold flavor that crystallized from Jasper. But when Garnet added a slow heat to her crystalized essence it melted into rain like droplets for Garnet to savor. And oh, did she.

 

They had become one. Jasper only needed the eyes to see it. They moved together all night, fingertips learning every inch they possessed. Jasper learned what made Garnet whisper her name in the dark, Garnet learned every exquisite taste and sweetness of Jasper' lines and curves. Jasper learned what made her smile. Laugh against her. Garnet' laugh was the sweetest part of it all. They both learned these things from each other that no one else could have possibly.

 

Mint and magic: that was what her Garnet tasted like. She smiled against Garnet' mouth as she took her in, Jasper sighed against her. Her hands gripping her fiercely now, protectively. possessively. Garnet bit her lower lip. Jasper gave a little growl of delight, as Garnet began to melt against her. Jasper'heart rose inside of her. Her center throbbing instantaneously.

 

*****

 

Months had passed since Garnet chose to claimed Jasper. Months since she and Jasper first christened Jasper' waters. Months since the clan of 'the white star' were welcomed into the city of Jasper'. More of the dark women had been claimed by born Amazons. Others imprinted if underage. Months since the beginning of cultures and fabels were integrated.

 

Although none after Garnet had to fight to claim, the epic tale of Jasper and her claimer were told as a fairytale gone right. The two Queens would sit with the elders of either tribe for major dicisions for the growing tribe. Three whole moons from the acceptance of the 'white star', the two Princesses were scheduled to become Queens of the clan. Rulers of their pack.

 

Both Princesses are ready to start their family. Touching. Kissing. Finding a dark spot in the land. Time was few and far between. The two found that the preperations needed to become Queen was far more time consuming than their copy action sessions which have gone to hell. The two hadn't slept in the same bed since the clans introduction. Even now Garnet was on the other side of their 'town' handling housing. Which were build and are still being built.

 

Jasper has gone without her mate for over a two months. She missed her scent. She found herself forgetting the shape of her nose. Lips. How long was her hair now? Shaking it off she dives right back in to her work. She didn't have time to think about Garnet. Let alone masterbate. With every passing week Jasper' resolve corroded. Like that of crashing waters on a mountain, a slow painless attack, until it's to late and you crumble. Her libido? On the rise. Which made for a few very interesting verbal attacks, which may or may not have caused a few children to cry.

 

Jasper had become so irritable that her counsel suggested she find Garnet and take whatever harbored anger out on her. (IE) her pussy. Jasper was all to willing to take a free moment to kiss her mate. To hold her. To smell her. To touch her. To taste her.'mmmm' yes. To taste her.

 

After a few hours of wondering around asking persons for information on the whereabouts of a certain claimed Amazons with white lightening marks on her forehead and fingers. None helped. Closing her eyes, Jasper listens through the wind. Trees rustled. Children played. The claimed.... Claimed. And sweet sound of frozen water trapped beneath ice. Garnet. Smiling Jasper rushes through the trees until she is spotted.

 

Sitting In a Meadow full of green she sees her the most beautiful sight seen by her eyes since she last laid eyes on her. Their Cubs played and purred as Garnet began training them. The Cubs notice Jasper before she notices her. She watches as the white panther crouched low infront of Garnet and the other one? Where did he go? Jasper was too focused on Garnet' bronzed skin and her silky black hair to notice. Until he leaped from the overgrown grass and weeds. Catching him mid air she falls back, allowing the small creature to purr happily in her ear.

 

" Jasper? You break free?"

 

" Garnet. My Princess. It has been far too long. "

 

" How much free time do you have?"

 

" I was kicked out. I missed you too much to focus."

 

" Ahahah. I heard you scared a few children. "

 

" Speaking of children, I believe it is time to try again."

 

Tackling Garnet to the bended path of grass beneath her, Jasper let's her fingers roam as she finally kisses her future Queen. Pulling the top of Garnet' cloth breast plate down, Jasper finally gets a peak at the dark nubs of her hefty orbs. Sucking and biting at it until Garnet Moans aloud.

 

" Garnet. I need you right now. I don't want to go slow and be gentle. I want you screaming...... Please."

 

" Mmmmmm. Just tell me wher you want me."

 

Flipping her over, Jasper reaches beneath her pelvis and pulls her up. Garnet froze when she realized the position she was in, and what would come after. Part of her wanted this time to be less dignified. Less lovey. More rough. More needy. In the midst of her thoughts Garnet followed the tingle of Jasper' hand as she traveled beneath her and touched her sex. Her wet and aching sex. All previous thoughts faded from her mind. Jasper kneeled behind Garnet. Pushed the the bronze Amazons legs apart. Spreading her. Opening her. Displaying the pink flesh held between her round thighs.

 

Jasper' fingers traced the over Garnet' plush lips, coating them in the wetness she continuously leaked. Rubbing Garnet' clit. Garnet trembled with denied pleasure as she felt a finger pressing against her opening. Jasper slid past her lips without difficulty. she couldn't help the moan that dripped out of mouth. Garnet was tight. Wet. Ready. Fertile. Jasper began to move her finger in and out. Walls pushing and pulling along with her finger.

 

Jasper questioned if she should gained a second one because of the evident tightness. Worries soon join Garnet' abandoned ones as she felt Garnet grind her hips back to meet her thrusting hand. The second digit joined in when Garnet proved to her that she was nothing but ready to feel more of her mate.

 

The greedy Amazon suffered the tan Princessesministrations, feeling her pussy tightening around her thick fingers. Trying to draw them in. When Garnet couldn’t take the teasing anymore she began to tremble and shake. Begging to be filled. To be whole. but the blonde haired woman was cruel and the more Garnet begged, the slower she moved. Garnet. Tried to take it but her body had other plans. Tears fell. She began to cry with need.

 

Jasper purposefully waited until the last second to grant Garnet mercy. Gripping her cock she gently rubs it over the glistening dark lips of her entrance. When Garnet was sure that she would die from need Jasper' cock pushed against her opening. Slowly she entered. Garnet squirmed as the first inches penetrated her. She moaned when Jasper retreated her mass only to to slowly reenter her tightness. Jasper enjoyed every stroke. Every sigh. Every grind Garnet so desperately tried to make. Gripping hands prevented Garnet to move more than an inch at a time. Jasper enjoyed every minute that passed without her cock nestled between wide thighs. Garnet begged and pleaded for Jasper to fill her. Jasper was in control.

 

Thrusting herself back into Garnet. Hilting. In and out she continued. Deeper. Harder. Each thrust proved to be harder, deeper than the last. Jasper was beyond allowing Garnet the chance to get used to her girth. She needed to fuck Garnet until she could no longer walk. She needed to fuck Garnet until she dripped just thinking about her. Jasper needed to fuck Garnet because she missed her. She didn't know when the next time would be allotted.

 

Garnet' breath was continually knocked out of her with each unforgiving thrust of Jasper' hips. Garnet tried to Moan but there was no air to release the sounds through. The way Garnet' flesh waved on her form, from the force behind it, Made Jasper grab the thickness of her ass. Spreading her apart for Jasper to fill her more. Finding her voice Garnet screamed as Jasper' length plummeted into depths unyet chartered.

 

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH."

 

The cubs looked up from where they play and heads tilted, as if trying to figure out if their persons were in trouble. Garnet was. Her pussy was about to explode. As Jasper fell into Garnet' heat she used the hands that grip at thick hips to move Garnet towards her every thrust. Garnet looses it. Mouth ajar. Eyes rolled back. Neck bowed. Limbs shaking. Mind enjoying it's vacation as nothing but radio silence echoed through it.

 

Garnet was high on nothing but the beast ravaging her way through her pussy like she wanted to own it completely. She did own it completely. Garnet' pussy was no longer her own. Everything belonged to Jasper and Garnet was okay with that. She wanted Jasper to take her pussy and make it submit to her desires.

 

Out of nowhere Jasper felt the need to hit Garnet' dancing ass. She felt the need to see her ass red. She felt the need to mistreat her. To punish her for staying away from her so long. So she does. Jasper spanks Garnet' ass. Forcing a grunt out of open lips. Again she hits her. Again. Again. Again. Backside red and swollen Jasper; more turned on now than ever before; using speed only used to to fight, pounds harder. Garnet' hips creaked from the amount of power behind each smack of hips.

 

" Ahhhhhh.... Mmmmfff..... Ungh. Take it all."

 

When Jasper started to rub circles around Garnet' clit, she lost it. Grunting was not Garnet' sexiest sound but hell if she cared. The momentum that she was under was brutal. She felt she would fly through the air if Jasper even loosened her grasp even a little. Garnet bounced back against the Princess. They stilled when the tan cock reached too deep. Hilting from Jasper' tip to the flesh of meat surrounding her firm rod. The blonde pushed harder against her. Jasper could feel the source of all of Garnet' wetness just at her tip. Pushing deeper. Garnet was all whimper and cries. Jasper didn’t care: the young Amazon had given herself to her and Jasper would have her. Endulge in her. With her right hand the blue-eyed woman rubbed Garnet' throbbing clit. Hoping to get her to relax. The other handsoothingly ran over Garnet' ass and her lower back. Gently massaging the tender flesh.

 

Garnet couldn't relax with the massive cock entering places she was certain it should not. Letting lust consume her once again Jasperexited her depths only to thrust forward, breaking through whatever barrier was keeping her from claiming Garnet fully. It wasn't a barrier. It was an opening. Garnet winced at the pain. The same pain that continued during the next Bout of thrusts the Princess made.

 

From her position Jasper could see Garnet' other hole constricting. The rinkled flesh glittered with slick. Jasper smoothed over the massaged flesh of Garnet' ass to probe at the entrance. Garnet stilled. Unsure of what exactly was about to transpire. Jasper rubbed the dark flesh in time with the clit she has yet to abandon. Soon Garnet felt her eyes roll. The pain went away. Replaced with the undeniable sense of lust.

 

Ten inches deep and pushing, Jasper' focus on Garnet was unwavering. Jasper again started to thrust her hips, only allowing Garnet' pussyto miss half an inch of her before falling back inside. Garnet screamed every time Jasper' rod hit her more sensitive deeper spots. Jasper quirked her lips when the dark haired beauty lurched. She repeated her thrust never faltering, as sherealized that she had found one of Garnet' holy grail.

 

Garnet screamed again, arching her back. Her chest low to the ground. sweat ran between her breasts. Arms. Neck. Forehead. She wouldn’t be able to take it for much longer if Jasper continued. Jasper laughed as though she could hear her thoughts. She knew just how good it felt to Garnet. The way she shivered. Shook. The way her toes curled. Jasper forced her hips to move in and out of Garnet. Shifting slightly so that she could possible dive in a centimeter more. With every thrust of her hips. Every swirl of her fingers Garnet moaned and howled, uncharacteristically loud as the pleasure mounted.

 

Jasper fucked the tip of her cervix again and again, until Garnet' chest fell to the smooth plush surface of green beneath her. The rod that moved in and out of her filled her more than completely. The moment Jasper had been inching towards come into view. Garnet' pleasure started its slow incline to reaching her peak. Garnet bit her lip, trying not to call the entire tribe to her aid. It didn't last. Garnet couldn't help the Moans that escaped her as she felt Jasper' hot rod stretching her sex. So full it hurt. With the lava covered flesh entering her, Garnet couldn’t resist the scream that Jasper ripped out of her core. One hand pushing Garnet' chest lower. The other holding her raised hips in place as she successively stabbed what was left into her.

 

Jasper' breasts heaved as the air thinned.Her breasts dripping and spreading the sweat that gathered at Garnet' back. Jasper watched, with trepidation. Thoughts of this ending. Thoughts of going back to work. Garnet' gasp brought her out of her head. Garnet came trembling, feeling her walls adding pressure to the rod piercing her. Jasper didn’t stop. She kept thrusting. Forcing her claimed into a state of perpetual pleasure.

 

Jasper only moved out of Garnet when she flipped her over. Moving once again between the thighs of Garnet', Jasper presses a heated kiss to her mate. Filtering every emotion felt during the months that seperated them. Jasper actually preferred this position. Jasper wanted Garnet to watch as her cock jutted in and out of her tight wet pussy. Jasper wanted to see the young Princesses eyes as they filled with an incomprehensible amount of pleasure. Garnet couldn't resist. Her body followed wherever Jasper wanted her to go.

 

Realigning herself, Jasper was soon moving in and out of her just as fast as before. Garnet could only arch her back and offer her breasts to the one above her. The older female took her offering willingly. Hands cupping the full breasts. Gripping them tightly as her hips thrust forward. Garnet moaned and looked at the Princess with such need that cast Jasper under a spell.A spell that made her want to do whatever. Whenever. Jasperleaned down, kissing her begging mate, their tongues mingling. Tying together in a sort of twisted dance. They kiss until Jasper' blue eyes shut. Shuddering inside Garnet. Coming undone.

 

Jasper parted her lips from those of the woman beneath her and screamed as her rod exploded her thick seed inside. Jasper come with so much force her seed seeped deep into Garnet' womb. Not a drop was wasted. The battered woman put her legs around Jasper' body, tying them together, as she too came. Jasper remained inside of Garnet until Garnet herself let her go. Tired and spent they lay to rest.

 

" Do you think it will work this time."

 

" Let's pray so. If not, we will just have to keep trying."

 

"I love you."

 

"Mmm. I love you too my Queen."

 

*****

 

Picture this two Queens sitting on their thrones. Jasper' panther Kane beside her. Garnet' white panther, Glacia next to her, as they hold hands watching their two mirrored young girls. The girls were of the same age sired by either Queen.

 

Astraea,the Princess, Queen Jasper sired had light skin with dark patches. Her white hair was long and curly. Her right eye was as her sire and hr left was as half honey half blue.

 

Aglaea, the Princess, Quuen Garnet sired had a dark pigment with lighter patches plastered through out. Her blog hair was tightly curled, which made her strands seem shorter. Her right eye was half blue and half honey. Her left was as blue as her mother's.

 

 

 

 


End file.
